Un temps pour se souvenir
by Tsukian-chan
Summary: La peur faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, faisant pulser son sang avec force dans tout son corps. Derrière lui, l'adolescent sentit une présence le poursuivre, le traquant, comme une ombre silencieuse mais pourtant pesante. L'homme savait où il se trouvait, c'était la fin. L'histoire prend place dans l'Angleterre du XIXe. KxZ
1. Chapter 1

Alors, Bonjour à tous pour commencer, je me présente sous le pseudo Tsukian-chan, c'est la première fois que je publie une fanfiction, je n'écris d'habitude que pour le plaisir mais j'ai pensé que se serai amusant d'avoir des avis donc j'ai sauté le pas XD, j'espère que vous aurez un bon moment en lisant cette fic et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes

Évidemment les personnages de Vampire Knight ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

La peur faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, faisant pulser son sang avec force dans tout son corps. Il courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient dans l'espoir d'échapper à son poursuivant. Des images se succédaient en flashs à une vitesse folle dans son esprit, les images de son village en proie aux flammes et les villageois qui couraient dans tous les sens guidés par la panique. Les cris des villageois résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles comme s'ils étaient à côté de lui. Des cris de terreurs et de douleurs quand ces monstres plongeaient leurs crocs dans le cou de leur victime.

Zero avait été réveillé en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit par le raffut dehors, il était sorti pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il ne s'attendait pas à la vision de l'enfer qui l'accueillit, le figeant sur la pas de la porte de son cabanon. Les paysans couraient dans tous les sens tentant de fuir, criant à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Au départ il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, jusqu'à qu'il les voit. Des hommes habillés de noir. Ils tournèrent leurs yeux d'un rouge écarlate vers lui d'un même mouvement. À ce moment Zero avait ressenti la désagréable impression qu'ils lisaient son âme. C'est le gémissement d'un paysan qui l'avait sorti de son état figé, il s'était mis à courir pour ne pas subir le même sort que les autres. Il courut pour ce qui lui semblait des heures cela ne faisait pourtant qu'à peine quelques minutes. Une lueur d'espoir c'était d'abord implanté dans son cœur quand il voyait qu'aucun des monstres ne le suivait, mais ce fut de courte durée. Derrière lui, l'adolescent sentit soudain une présence le poursuivre, le traquant, comme une ombre silencieuse mais pourtant pesante. La peur s'installa de nouveau, lui glaçant les os, l'air lui manquait, ses jambes commencèrent à défaillir. Dans la panique il se cacha derrière un arbre se recroquevillant sur lui-même espérant passé inaperçu, même si au fond de lui, l'argenté savait que c'était peine perdu. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration, de se faire le plus silencieux possible.

Kaname regardait avec joie et un sadisme évidant, les villageois se faire massacrer par ses serviteurs. Il avait attendu ce moment avec tellement d'impatience. Ces misérables ne recevaient que ce qu'ils méritaient après tout. Le brun profita du spectacle encore quelques minutes. Il aimerait bien aussi s'amuser un peu mais il avait autre chose de prévu. Il sauta gracieusement de la branche sur laquelle il s'était perché et marcha tranquillement pour arriver à l'autre bout du village où son objectif se trouvait. Quand il arriva devant la petite cabane délabrée qui servait de maison à son ange, il le trouva dehors figé par l'horreur de la scène devant lui. Même si c'était loin de la première fois qu'il le voyait Kaname ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillé par la beauté de Zero et savoir que cette beauté serait bientôt à lui l'envoyait dans un état d'euphorie. Mais avant que le sang-pur ait pu faire un geste en sa direction, l'adolescent avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Le sang-pur esquissa un sourire et se mit à sa poursuite, tous ses instincts de prédateur en éveil. Après tout, la fuite du jeune homme ne rendait la chasse que plus intéressante. Il ne mit que peu de temps à rattraper sa proie. Il pouvait entendre le cœur de son argenté battre dans une course folle, son sang pulsé dans ses veines, l'odeur de sa peur, et le brun devait avouer que cela l'excitait davantage, chaque fibre de son corps en tremblait. Après tout il était un vampire, un prédateur dans l'âme. Kaname se stoppa soudain et se rapprocha doucement de l'arbre où était cacher le jeune homme, veine tentative pour lui échapper.

_ _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Zero, je ne te ferrai aucun mal._ Comment l'une de ces créatures pouvait connaître son nom ? Zero le connaissait-il ?

_ _Viens à moi, ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher, je sais où tu es, sors de ta cachette._

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de faire cesser de battre le cœur de Zero qui sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux. L'homme savait où il se trouvait, c'était la fin. Soudain deux bras l'entourèrent et le soulevèrent de terre avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de désespoir.

_ _Bonsoir mon amour, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît, je te jure que rien ne t'arrivera._ Malgré ces mots doux murmurés à son oreille le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pleurer encore plus. Il ne voulait pas mourir malgré que la vie n'est pas été tendre avec lui.

Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir son amour pleurer comme ça, il savait que le jeune homme s'était enfermer dans une cage de peur et que pour le moment cela ne servait à rien de lui parler, il resterait hermétique. Il serait préférable de l'endormir. Il lui parlerait quand il serait plus calme. Il posa une main sur la tête de l'argenté et une lumière en jaillit et presque aussitôt le corps se relâcha. Kaname porta Zero délicatement dans ses bras et prit la direction de son château.

Zero se réveilla dans une pièce inconnue. Il était sur un lit à baldaquin. La chambre était très sombre, à tel point qu'il ne voyait presque rien. La seule source de lumière provenait de l'entrebâillement des lourds rideaux de velours rouge où passait le faible rayon de la lune. Zero entama un mouvement pour se lever mais le grincement de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit le fit se stopper. Il vit une silhouette entrer mais il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer les traits de la personne. Le jeune homme vit l'inconnu esquisser un mouvement et soudain des chandeliers accrocher aux murs s'allumèrent comme par enchantement. Zero put détailler l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. La première pensée de l'argenté fut qu'il trouvait l'homme très beau. Il marchait avec la grâce d'un félin, son visage possédait des traits aristocratiques, il avait des cheveux chocolat pour correspondre à ses yeux mais qui eux avaient une légère note bourgogne. L'inconnu s'approcha de lui mais s'arrêta quand il vit l'argenté reculer, autant qu'il lui était possible, au fond du lit.

_ _N'ai pas peur Zero, je ne te veux aucun mal._

_ _Vous êtes une de ces créatures qui ont tué les villageois, pourquoi devrai-je vous faire confiance et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?_ Zero avait tout dit d'une seule traite montrant la panique qui l'envahissait, il scrutait le moindre geste de l'autre homme comme un animal prit au piège. Kaname fit une grimace intérieure, cela ne serait pas facile. Il s'approcha doucement de l'argenté pour être le moins intimidant possible mais cela ne sembla avoir aucun effet.

_ _Oui je suis une de ces créatures Zero, un vampire pour être plus exacte mais jamais je ne ferai une chose qui pourrait te nuire, ce qu'ont subi les villageois était le sort qu'ils méritaient. Pour ton autre question, je suis sûrement celui qui te connaît le mieux. Je m'appelle Kaname Kuran._

_ _C'est impossible, vous devez faire erreur, je ne vous ai jamais rencontré._

_ _Cela est normal que les choses soient confuses pour l'instant mais bientôt, tout sera plus clair._

Pour lui le jour de leur rencontre avait été le plus important de sa longue vie et patiemment il avait attendu le moment où ils pourraient à nouveau se revoir. L'argenté avait été une lumière dans sa sombre existence, son rayon de lune qu'on lui avait cruellement arraché le laissant dans la nuit la plus noire. Kaname tout en parlant avait continué d'avancer vers le jeune homme jusqu'à se trouver assis en face de lui. L'argenté toujours aux aguets continuait à fixer ses moindres mouvements. Le vampire comprenait que la confiance ne pourrait pas s'installer en seulement quelques minutes surtout après ce que Zero avait vu mais Kaname ne pouvait plus attendre. Dans un geste fluide il attrapa les poignets de l'humain avant de le plaquer contre le lit en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le pauvre jeune homme qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, l'un effrayé, l'autre plein de désir.

_ _Depuis que je t'ai retrouvé Zero, je n'ai fait que penser à toi, j'ai tellement attendu ce moment, le moment où tu te tiendrais à mes côtés à nouveau._ Les yeux du vampire se mirent à briller d'un rouge écarlate. Kaname se pencha dans le cou du jeune homme et Zero sentit comme deux crochets qui traînaient le long de son cou. Il ne mit pas vite à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait mais il avait trop peur pour faire un geste alors il supplia.

_ _S'il vous plaît... non, ne faite pas ça..._ L'argenté ne put prononcer une parole de plus, les sanglots l'empêchant de parler. Kaname les essuya doucement avec son pouce avant de prendre le menton de Zero pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux l'humain ayant tourné la tête.

 __Zero, je te l'ai dit je ne veux aucun mal, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu deviennes mon compagnon, mon amant. Une seule morsure et en retour c'est une vie éternelle que tu auras, tout ce que tu désires je te le donnerai._

Zero aurait voulu détourner le regard de celui bourgogne mais étrangement il ne pouvait pas. C'était comme si ce regard avait un pouvoir hypnotisant. Le brun se pencha à l'oreille de Zero et ses mots s'infiltrèrent dans l'esprit de Zero comme un délicieux poison.

_ _Zero, avec moi, tu n'auras plus à souffrir de la faim et du froid, à subir les maltraitances des autres. Tous te respecteront... juste une morsure, laisse-moi avoir une gorgé de ton merveilleux sang._

Et ce merveilleux poison faillit le perdre mais à ce moment les flashs du village revinrent, ces visions d'horreur, la véritable nature de Kaname. L'argenté trouva la force de repousser le vampire qui, surprit, fut projeter hors de l'humain. Zero en profita pour s'éloigner en se réfugiant dans un coin de la chambre.

_ _Non...non je ne veux pas devenir comme vous, vous... vous n'êtes que des... des monstres...je... veux pas être comme ça !_

Kaname, qui s'était redressé, fixa l'argenté avec une légère trace de colère dans son regard. Pourquoi fallait-il que Zero résiste autant ? Kaname reprit d'un ton plus froid que celui qu'il avait utilisé jusqu'à maintenant.

_ _Alors dis-moi Zero que veut-tu faire maintenant ?_

_ _Je veux rentrer chez moi... laisser-moi partir... s'il vous plaît._

_ _Chez toi ?_ Le ton était devenu doucereux et cela fit d'autant plus peur à Zero. Le vampire changeait d'humeur trop vite et il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Kaname reprit de plus belle. _Mais il n'y a plus rien cher toi, ce village maudit ne doit plus être que cendres maintenant et ces pourritures de villageois des cadavres pour nourrir les corbeaux._

Le discours du brun ne fit que rendre encore plus misérable le pauvre humain. Pourquoi avait-il été le seul à être épargné ? Était-ce de sa faute ce qui était arrivé aux autres ? Qu'avait-il de spécial ? Les autres avait sûrement raison quand ils le traitaient de monstre, d'enfant du diable. Zero, se recroquevilla sur lui-même enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux, ses pleurs redoublants.

En voyant cela, Kaname se sentit coupable. Il savait pourtant que son argenté avait un cœur tellement pur qu'il serait effondré devant le sort des villageois, villageois qui l'avaient pourtant abusés de lui pendant des années. La réaction de Kaname n'était dû qu'à la tristesse d'être si durement rejeté par Zero qui, semblait-il, ne voulait rien à voir avec lui. Kaname attendait depuis tellement de temps d'enfin le retrouver. Le vampire prit une grande inspiration avant de se rapprocher de l'argenté qui ne le sentit pas arrivé toujours en proie à ses pensées négatives. Il se raidit quand les mains du vampire l'agrippèrent. Kaname souleva doucement l'humain de terre avant de le porter sur le lit. Il s'allongea lui aussi et prit l'argenté contre lui. Zero ne protesta pas, même s'il était toujours tendu. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes. Kaname passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Zero.. Finalement l'humain finit par se détendre et s'endormir, fatigué de toutes ses émotions. Kaname ne voulait pas briser ce moment de paix, il était si bien avec son argenté dans les bras. Deux bonnes heures passèrent avant que l'endormi ne commence à remuer avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit quelque chose enserrer sa taille. Il se retourna pour tomber sur le visage de Kaname qui souriait doucement.

_ _Bien dormi, Zero ?_ Avant que le concerné ne puisse répondre un grondement se fit entendre. Le visage de l'argenté prit une belle nuance de rouge sous le rire de Kaname.

_ _Je vais demander à ce qu'on prépare à manger. Seiren_. À peine une seconde après que Kaname est prononcer son nom, une jeune femme apparut aux côtés du brun. _Demande que l'on nous prépare à manger._

_ _Bien mon seigneur._ Elle s'inclina avant de partir aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Kaname tendit une main à Zero.

_ _Viens, nous serons plus à l'aise dans la salle à manger_. Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes, mal à l'aise avec le changement d'attitude de Kaname. Bien que toujours méfiant il prit la main tendue. Mieux valait faire comme demander pour le moment.

Le vampire conduisit l'humain à travers ses appartements ne lâchant pas sa main. Il se dirigea vers une porte qui donnait sur ce qui semblait un grand salon avec au centre un ensemble de canapés et fauteuils faits de bois sombre et de velours. Ils entouraient une table basse faite du même bois. En jetant un regard alentour Zero remarqua que c'était le cas pour tous les meubles de la pièce. Au fond à gauche, devant quatre grandes portes-fenêtres, permettant aux rayons de lune d'éclairer assez la pièce, trônait un grand bureau qui prenait presque toute la largeur, dessus reposaient de nombreuses piles de papiers ordonnées. Sur les murs de chaque côté du bureau de grandes étagères contenaient un nombre impressionnant de livres. Comme dans la chambre, tout ici respirait le luxe. Kaname continua son chemin vers une autre porte qui menait cette fois à une salle à manger. Une grande table, qui pouvait contenir au moins une dizaine de personnes, se tenait au centre. Un grand lustre fait de cristal et supportant des bougies pendait au dessus. Comme dans l'autre pièce une grande fenêtre permettait d'éclairer la pièce. Kaname claqua des doigts et aussitôt les dizaine de bougies du lustre s'illuminèrent comme soumises à sa volonté. Il lâcha la main de Zero pour aller tirer la chaise, à la droite de celle réserver au chef de table, invitant l'argenté à prendre place pour ensuite prendre lui-même place à la tête de la table une fois le jeune homme installé.

À peine s'était-il assit que plusieurs personnes arrivèrent par la même porte que les deux hommes avaient franchi, poussant des chariots remplis avec des plats de nourriture, bien plus qu'il ne fallait pour deux personnes. Ils déposèrent le tout sur la table avant de s'éclipser aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Zero regarda la nourriture qui s'étendait devant lui. Il ne parvenait pas à identifier tous les éléments n'ayant jamais vu certains. Des légumes, des fruits et des viandes se mélangeait dans une myriade de couleurs. Ses repas au village n'étaient pas très variés se composant le plus souvent du peu de légumes qu'il arrivait à faire pousser. La viande et le poisson étaient qu'en à eux bannis à cause du prix.

_ _Prend ce que tu veux Zero._

Zero commença à remplir son assiette en piochant dans les différents plats devant lui, goûtant de bout des lèvres, les aliments inconnus. Tout était si délicieux, Zero se croyait au paradis surtout quand il dégusta sa viande, il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il en avait mangé. Le repas se passa dans le calme bien que tendu. En tout cas pour Zero. Kaname lui ne laissait rien transparaître. Zero termina son assiette repus. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait mangé à sa faim. L'argenté jeta un regard en direction de Kaname. Lui n'avait rien manger il s'était contenté de prendre quelques gorgés de son verre de vin (du moins l'argenté espérait que s'en était), tout en observant Zero manger avec un air satisfait.

_ _Seigneur Kaname ne mange pas ?_

_ _Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de manger des aliments, les vampire ne mangent que pour le plaisir._

_ _Toutes...toutes les légendes sur les vampires sont-elles vraies ?_

_ _Eh bien, il est vrai que nous devons nous nourrir de sang pour survivre, mais les rumeurs sur le fait que nous ne voyons pas notre reflet dans un miroir ou que nous ne pouvons pas traverser de l'eau, ça ce ne sont bien que des légendes. De plus il existe plusieurs classes de vampires._

_ _Plusieurs classes ?_

_ _Oui selon leur puissance et leur pureté. En haut de la pyramide il y a les sangs-purs, dont je fais partie, ce sont les vampires originels et leurs descendants dont le sang ne s'est jamais mélangé avec celui d'un humain. Ensuite il y a les nobles qui n'ont plus un sang totalement pur. Puis les vampires communs qui ont le sang qui ont subi le plus de mélange. Pour finir les humains qui ont été transformés en vampire, seul les sangs-purs ont le pouvoir de le faire._

_ _Cela semble un peu compliquer. Vous avez dit que parmi les vampires sang-pur il y avait les vampires originels. Quel âge ont-ils exactement ?_

_ _Les plus anciens ont plusieurs milliers d'années_. Zero écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Ces créatures étaient immortelles.

_ _Comment se fait-il que les humains ne connaissent pas votre existence ?_

_ _La majorité des vampires se sont fondus dans la masse, ils côtoient les humains au quotidien sans que ceux-ci n'en sache rien. Il y a une minorité d'humains qui connaissent notre existence, ce sont les chasseurs de vampires, ils sont chargés d'éliminer ceux qui sortent de la ligne. Il y a des centaines d'années une guerre nous à opposer à eux mais aujourd'hui une trêve, bien que fragile a été conclue_. C'est à ce moment que Seiren choisit d'apparaître auprès de Kaname faisant sursauter Zero. Elle était vraiment silencieuse. Est-ce que les fantômes aussi existaient ? Elle chuchota quelques choses à l'oreille du sang-pur.

_ _Je dois te laisser quelques minutes Zero, une affaire à régler, je ne serai pas long._

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, suivi de la jeune femme. Zero une fois sûre qu'il ne reviendrait pas tout de suite, en profita pour faire le tour de la chambre, essayant de trouver une solution pour s'enfuir. Il essaya d'abord les fenêtres mais la seule qui s'ouvrit fut la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon où l'argenté put constater qu'il était bien trop haut pour qu'il puisse sauter. Il décida donc de passer le temps en regardant plus en détail les pièces. La couleur dominante était le rouge associer à des dorures par-ci, par-là et accompagner d'un mobilier en bois précieux sombre. Tout montrait un goût raffiner et le luxe du propriétaire. Zero s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque du bureau pour regarder l'impressionnante collection de livres que possédait Kaname. Il aurait voulu savoir lire mais c'était un luxe que seules les élites pouvait s'offrir.

_ _S'il y en qui t'intéresse ne te gêne pas pour les prendre, il y a en même sur l'histoire des vampires si cela t'intéresse._ L'argenté se retourna sous la surprise, il n'avait pas entendu Kaname revenir.

 __Je ne sais pas lire._

 __Dans ce cas je peux t'apprendre si tu le désires._

 __Vraiment ?_

_ _Bien sur, on peut même commencer maintenant, je n'ai rien d'urgent qui requière mon attention._ Le vampire s'avança vers la bibliothèque. _Voyons, il faudrait un livre simple pour commencer. Tiens celui-là, c'est un livre de contes. Ça te plairait ?_

_ _Oui._

_ _Allons nous installer dans la salle à manger nous serons plus à l'aise._

La leçon dura une partie de la nuit sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et ils auraient sûrement continué jusqu'à l'aube si un domestique n'était pas venu les interrompre pour leur demander s'il souhaitait dîner. Bien que Zero ait passé un moment agréable, il garda à l'esprit qu'il était entouré de créatures dont il était la nourriture et que pour l'instant il n'était qu'un prisonnier.

* * *

Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Tous les critiques sont les bienvenues, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais publier la suite, j'espère rapidement ^^

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée les gens, Kiss !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci à lili974WOLF, ben4kevin et la personne anonyme pour les reviews et DidiineOokami, amelieprosper, sakuria45, sauvageonne et toritoto pour suivre mon histoire c'est vraiment encourageant !  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

(après que Kaname ait laissé Zero à la fin du repas)

_ _Je dois te laisser quelques minutes Zero, une affaire à régler, je ne serai pas long._

Kaname sortit de la salle à manger et se dirigea vers sa deuxième étude, Zero se trouvant dans ses appartements, le brun ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit à proximité, même si une pièce les séparait, quand son groupe lui ferait son rapport. Kaname arriver à destination rentra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

_ _Alors ?_ Takuma prit la parole.

_ _Nous avons vérifié qu'aucune preuve ne pouvait mener à vous Seigneur Kaname, il ne reste aucun survivant._

_ _Bien, avez-vous bien lâché les niveaux E dans la zone._

_ _Oui assez pour porter les soupçons sur eux et occuper les chasseurs qui viendraient peut-être à enquêter mais sans source de nourriture ils ne resteront pas sur place._

_ _Ce n'est pas important, ils laisseront tout de même des traces, ce sera suffisant. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations_. Les vampires sortirent un à un de la pièce sauf Takuma. Une fois la porte refermée le noble s'adressa de nouveau au sang-pur.

- _Comment ça s'est passé avec Zero ?_ Kaname soupira.

_ _Pas très bien, c'est de ma faute, j'ai voulu aller trop vite. Je vais devoir tenter une approche plus douce. Zero n'est plus la même personne que j'ai connu._

_ _N'est-ce pas dangereux d'attendre ?_ Kaname s'avança vers la fenêtre, l'air songeur.

_ _Nous avons encore le temps, les pièces ne sont pas totalement en place._

 _xxxx_

Les jours passaient rapidement dans le château, quand Kaname n'était pas pris pour ces affaires dont Zero ne savait pas en quoi elles consistaient, il passait son temps avec l'argenté. Le sang-pur n'avait pas tenté de nouveau de forcer Zero, son comportement était des plus polies et respectueux. Le jeune humain était même très gâté, Kaname lui avait donné sa propre chambre, lui avait fait faire sa propre garde-robe et lui donnait tout ce qu'il pensait pouvoir combler l'humain. L'argenté avait aussi rencontré les proches amis du brun. Takuma, qui était vraiment gentil, son attitude toujours joyeuse faisait vraiment du bien, Zero se sentait vraiment à l'aise en sa présence. Kain, Shiki et Rima n'étaient pas les personnes les plus bavardes et semblaient toujours blasés mais au moins leur compagnie était reposante. Il restait Ruka et Hanabusa mais ces deux-là semblaient détester l'argenté pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Mais dans l'ensemble il ne se sentait pas en danger en leur présence, aussi étonnant que c'était vu qu'il connaissait leur vraie nature.

Les leçons de lecture continuaient, Zero était un élève rapide et enthousiaste. Si bien qu'une soirée au cours d'une leçon Kaname lui proposa d'étendre son champ d'études.

_ _Hanabusa, pourra t'apprendre les mathématiques et et des notions en sciences naturelles. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_ _Je ne suis pas sûr...Hanabusa ne semble pas vraiment m'apprécier ?_

_ _Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, il peut agir comme un enfant, voir souvent mais il est très intelligent et de toute façon il fera ce que je lui dis de faire._ Tout cela était dit avec un sourire parfaitement innocent ce qui ne le rendait que plus effrayant pour Zero.

C'est comme ça qu'il c'était retrouver dans cette situation, avec un blond qui le fusillait du regard. Ils s'étaient installé dans le salon et depuis ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot, le blond se contentant de lui jeter des sales regards.

Hanabusa ne comprenait pas ce que son bien-aimé Kaname trouvait à cet humain qui n'avait rien pour lui, pas de lignée prestigieuse, pas de titre ni de richesse et surtout aucune éducation. Certes, le blond devait admettre que cet humain était doté d'une certaine beauté mais c'est bien tout ce qu'il avait ! Il ne valait pas leur venue en Angleterre ! Le noble sortit de ses pensées quand Zero s'adressa à- lui.

_ _Euh...merci de bien vouloir me donner des leçons._

_ _Sache que je le fais uniquement parce que le Seigneur Kaname me l'a demandé. À ce moment je devrai être en train de continuer mes recherches_. Ça c'était dit. Zero devrait peut-être reparler à Kaname de cette idée de cour particulier avec le blond.

_ _Bien autant nous y mettre le plus rapidement possible, que je puisse faire autre chose. Commençons par les mathématiques, tu les as déjà étudié ?_

_ _Non, je sais juste compter._

_ _On va devoir tout voir depuis le début alors..._

La leçon dura plusieurs heures et bien que le blond avait tendance à vite perdre sa patiente, ses explications s'avéraient claires, aussi ne fut-il pas un si mauvais professeur que ça. Zero se retrouva même à l'apprécier, il sentait que le noble n'avait pas un mauvais fond.

_ _Comment as-tu connu le seigneur Kaname ?_

_ _Ma famille est proche de la Famille Kuran depuis de nombreux siècles et je peux me vanter d'avoir réussi à devenir aussi proche de mon seigneur._

_ _C'est vrai que Kaname à l'air assez solitaire, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il laisse beaucoup de monde l'approcher._ Hanabusa eut un regard gêné.

_ _Le seigneur Kaname à subit la perte de nombreux êtres chers pendant la guerre qui opposa les vampires et les chasseurs. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser ce n'est pas toujours une bénédiction d'avoir une longue vie. De plus les sangs-purs subissent une énorme pression de la part de la société vampire, chacun de leurs faits et gestes sont épiés, vu que leur nombre se réduit on les incites fortement à des mariages de convenance pour la préservation des lignées._ Est-ce pour cela que Kaname avait souvent l'air si triste et solitaire ? Est-ce pour ne plus souffrir qu'il ne laissait personne se rapprocher de lui ? Mais alors qu'est-ce qui poussait ces personnes à rester près de lui, est-ce seulement parce que c'était leur devoir ?

_ _Où vit ta famille ?_ Demanda l'argenté.

_ _Le principal de ma famille est établi au Japon, comme les familles des autres._

_ _C'est pour cela que tous vos noms ont une consonance étrangère. Enfin le mien aussi remarque. Mais que faîte vous en Angleterre ? Le Japon ce n'est pas la porte à côté._

_ _C'est notre seigneur qui a décidé de venir ici, mais il n'a jamais dit pourquoi exactement._ Et le blond n'avait pas cherché à connaître la raison, il avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas se mêler des affaires du sang-pur sinon gare aux conséquences.

_ _Et vous l'avez suivi sans poser de questions ?_

_ _Bien sûr, nous suivrons notre maître où qu'il aille, nous lui serons fidèle jusqu'à la fin._ Zero était impressionné par un tel dévouement, qui allait bien au-delà du lien serviteur/maître.

xxxx

Peu à peu une routine s'installait, malgré le fait que le jeune homme se disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'y habitue. Il devait trouver un moyen de partir d'ici. Zero suivait désormais le rythme de ses hôtes, dormant le jour et vivant la nuit ce qui pourrait lui donner un avantage, il y a sûrement peu de personnes qui ont puent se vanter de devoir fuir en pouvant profiter de la lumière du jour. Il connaissait les sentiments de Kaname à son égard et autant il essayait de l'enfouir au fond de lui, il sentait bien qu'il commençait si ce n'est à éprouver ce qu'on pourrait encore appeler de l'amour au moins de l'attachement envers Kaname. Après tout le brun avait été le premier depuis la mort de sa famille, à le traiter avec bonté. Parfois le brun le fixait perdu dans ses pensées et Zero pouvait voir de la nostalgie au fond de ces yeux bourgogne mais aussi une lueur douloureuse comme si le brun revivait un mauvais souvenir. Dans ces moments, le jeune humain voulait en apprendre plus sur le brun et sûr ce qui lui causait cette douleur. Cependant il ne devait pas oublier ce qu'avait fait l'homme ni ce qu'il était et l'argenté ne voulait pas devenir la même chose. Et si Kaname ne voulait pas le laisser partir, Zero devrait s'enfuir.

Zero avait commencé à explorer le château après avoir, difficilement, réussi à obtenir la permission de Kaname qui était retissant à laisser l'argenté se balader seul au milieu des autres vampires. L'argenté avait essayé de se repérer dans l'amas de couloirs, d'escaliers et de portes qu'était ce château mais sans grand succès pour le moment. De plus il avait parfois l'impression d'être épié, sans parler du fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait un domestique celui-ci le suivait des yeux jusqu'au dernier moment. Il était sûr que sans le fait qu'il était sous la protection de Kaname il se serait fait vider de son sang depuis bien longtemps. Zero marchait dans l'aile ouest du château lorsque Seiren apparut de nulle part, faisant sursauter l'humain pour ne pas changer. La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant lui.

_ _Maître Zero, seigneur Kaname réclame votre présence, veuillez me suivre s'il vous-plaît._ L'argenté le fit sans discuter, une angoisse sourde au ventre. Et si le brun avait découvert ce que prévoyait Zero. Même si cela ne faisait qu'un mois, l'humain avait réussi à cerner un peu le caractère du brun. Kaname, sous son apparence douce et courtoise, pouvait être manipulateur. Il savait qu'elle ficelle tirer pour amener les gens à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait ce faire envoûtant ou terrible. Il pouvait se faire ange ou démon. Et quand on ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il désirait, qu'on lui résistait alors il prenait simplement. Zero était sûrement la seule exception à cette règle mais même pour lui il y aurait sûrement des limites. Limites qu'il n'avait pas franchies et qu'il espérait ne pas franchir car pour lui les conséquences seraient, il n'en doutait pas, bien pires que pour un autre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les appartenant du seigneur vampire, ce qui découragea un peu Zero. Peu importe les chemins qu'il prenait, l'argenté ne semblait pas aller très loin. Seiren toqua à la porte, qui s'ouvra quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer le jeune humain. Kaname était assis à son bureau. Il leva les yeux et lui accorda un sourire.

_ _Zero, il y a quelque chose dont il fallait que je te parle. Viens, assis toi._ Une fois l'argenté installé Kaname reprit, _Zero à la fin de la semaine nous quitterons le château pour Londres. J'ai la charge cette année, d'accueillir le rassemblement des grandes familles aristocratiques de vampire. Elle aura lieu dans ma demeure à Londres_

Zero eut un sursaut de surprise, à Londres ? Il allait à la capitale ? Zero ne savait pas quoi en penser d'un côté une certaine excitation naissait en lui à la possibilité de voir une grande ville, lui qui n'était jamais allé plus loin que le village voisin du sien, mais d'un autre côté cela l'éloignait encore plus de cher lui. Mais était-ce vraiment un mal ? Au moins à Londres il serait où il était, alors que la position du manoir lui était inconnue encore à ce jour. Il pourrait peut-être tenter quelque chose une fois à la capitale, trouver de l'aide.

_ _À Londres ? Nous devons quitter le manoir ? Pour combien de temps ?_

_ _Nous partirons à la fin de la semaine, la réunion en elle-même a lieu dans un mois et s'étand sur trois jours mais nous resterons à Londres jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver, ma maison là-bas étant plus confortable._

_ _Les autres familles aussi restent à la capitale pour l'hiver ?_

_ _Non pas toute, beaucoup de ces familles viennent de toute l'Europe voir d'encore plus loin. C'est une réunion très importante dans la société vampirique. Les membres de ma famille vont même venir du Japon dont je suis moi-même originaire._

Zero acquiesça.

_ _En quoi consiste cette réunion_ ?

_ _Dans le fond, cette réunion permet à chacune des familles d'étaler sa puissance et sa richesse, de réaffirmer sa position et son pouvoir. C'est aussi une occasion pour former des alliances par des mariages par exemple._

_ _Cela n'a pas l'air d'enchanter mon seigneur._

_ _En effet, les sangs-purs sont au sommet de la pyramide chez les vampires mais cela signifie que tous leurs moindre faits et gestes sont méticuleusement observés et aussi, comme je ne suis pas marié encore, chaque chef de famille et les jeunes femmes célibataires vont se jeter sur moi mais cela fait partie de mes obligations_. C'est exactement ce qu'avait dit Hanabusa. _Enfin, si je t'en parle c'est parce que tu ne pourras pas sortir de ta chambre pendant qu'ils seront là, ce sera trop dangereux._

_ _Je vais devoir rester dans la chambre ? Je suppose que mon seigneur sera occupé._

_ _Oui je suis désolé Zero, mais je t'ai trouvé un compagnon pour passer le temps. Seiren._

Le fidèle garde du corps de Kaname, entra dans la pièce tenant un petit chaton roux qui regardait les occupants de la pièce avec deux grands yeux vert curieux. Seiren le tendit à Zero qui le prit aussitôt.

_ _J'espère qu'il te plaît._

_ _Oui, merci Seigneur Kaname, il est si mignon !_ Zero honora le brun d'un grand sourire au brun montrant à quel point il était heureux.

Dans les prochains jours, les domestiques s'activèrent pour préparer le départ de leur maître et Zero regarda le château rapetisser à mesure que la calèche qui le transportait lui et Kaname s'éloignait.

xxxx

_ _Eh bien c'est pas beau à voir._

Trois hommes se tenaient à l'entrée de ce qui fut autrefois un petit village tranquille, mais à présent il ne restait que des ruines. Des cadavres en décomposition jonchaient le sol, on pouvait voir que certains avaient été la cible des charognards. Une puanteur insupportable s'élevait dans l'air le rendant irrespirable.

_ _C'est un véritable carnage, je sais que les classe E sont capable des pires choses mais je n'ai jamais eut connaissance qu'il y en déjà qui avait carrément massacré tout un village._

_ _Ne parles pas trop vite John, nous devons regarder s'il n'y a rien qui indique que c'est autre chose que des niveaux E, d'ailleurs nous n'avons pas senti la moindre présence de vampires._

_ _Pas étonnant Matthew, ce village est vraiment isolé, les niveaux E devaient former un grand groupe et ils ont dû migrer plus loin pour trouver d'autres proies, après tout ça fait aux moins deux semaines que l'attaque à eut lieu._

_ _Bien les gars assez discutés on se sépare pour trouver des traces, si c'est vraiment l'œuvre de niveaux E nous devons vite les trouver avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de dégâts._ Sur ces paroles les trois hommes se séparèrent pour fouiller les ruines.

xxxx

(Sur un bateau en direction de l'Angleterre)

_ _Mère, quand serons-nous arrivés ? Ce voyage est interminable !_

_ _Patiente Yuuki, nous somme bientôt arrivés._

_ _Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Kaname parte si loin, sans donner de raison en plus !_

_ _Je suis sûr que Kaname nous dira bientôt pourquoi il est venu en Angleterre._

Yuuki se moquait bien de la raison, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de revoir son précieux seigneur. La vie avait été si ennuyeuse sans Kaname pour la combler d'attentions mais bientôt ils seraient réunis et elle trouverait bien un moyen pour le convaincre de la laisser rester à ses côtés.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à venir à bout de ce chapitre ! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, s'il y a des choses à améliorer ou simplement si vous aimez ^^ Kiss les gens !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour tous le monde voici le chapitre 3. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Le voyage pour arriver à Londres avait duré plusieurs jours, ils s'étaient arrêté dans des petites auberges dans différents villages juste le temps de se dégourdir les jambes et de se reposer un peu, enfin surtout pour Zero, Kaname semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup besoin de dormir. À présent c'était la fin d'après-midi et cela faisait une trentaine de minutes qu'ils étaient entré dans Londres, Zero n'avait cessé d'observer cette ville si animée aux multiples facettes. Ils avaient traversé plusieurs quartiers diamétralement opposé. Des quartiers pauvres comme East End aux quartiers _nobles_ de Belgravia et de Kensington . Les premiers se caractérisaient par des rues étroites où il s'avérait difficile de circuler avec la calèche tandis que les seconds se composaient de grandes avenues avec une architecture riche et grandiose. Zero avait plaisir à écouter Kaname lui apprendre ce qu'il savait sur les différents endroits par lequel ils étaient passés.

_ _Ma maison se trouve dans le quartier de Mayfair dans la cité de Westminster. C'est un quartier assez tranquille et il se trouve entre deux parcs, Hyde Park et Green Park. Je t'y emmènerai, tu verras c'est magnifique._

_ _Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup visiter Londres !_

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, la voiture commença doucement à ralentir avant de venir à un arrêt complet. Le cocher ouvrit la porte et Kaname sorti rapidement pour ensuite aider Zero à descendre. L'argenté se trouva intimidé par la bâtisse qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était une grande demeure composée de deux étages. Les murs en pierre étaient d'une couleur d'un brun clair. La demeure en elle-même formait un cube. La façade était partagée par six grandes fenêtres à chaque étage répartie de façon symétrique. Une corniche sculptée faisait le tour du dernier étage. La maison était devancée d'une grille qui permettait de faire une séparation avec le trottoir donnant une intimité supplémentaire à la demeure. Zero suivit Kaname jusqu'à un magnifique porche qui était composé de pilastres ornementaux avec un entablement triangulaire à leur sommet lui aussi sculpté d'une frise ornementé d'une sorte de plante en liane qui s'enroulait sur elle-même dans plusieurs cercles. En jetant un regard aux alentours le jeune homme pouvait voir que les maisons de la rue étaient toutes construites dans le même style à quelques variations prêtes. Bien que le style parût un peu trop austère au goût de Zero, cela restait plus agréable et plus organisé que les rues étroites et sinueuses des quartiers plus populaires par lesquelles ils étaient passés. La verdure avait également une importance beaucoup plus importante donnant l'effet agréable d'être un peu comme en campagne. Ils furent à peine arrivés devant la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un homme d'un certain âge qui s'écarta immédiatement pour les laisser pénétrés à l'intérieur. Deux rangés de domestiques parfaitement alignés s'inclinèrent à leur passage. Celui qui avait ouvert les débarrassa de leurs manteaux.

_ _Bienvenue chez vous Maître Kaname, j'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé._

 __Parfaitement, je te remercie Joshua. Sont-ils arrivés ?_

 __Les maîtres sont arrivé ce matin, ils prennent actuellement le thé dans le petit salon à l'étage._

 __Très bien. Tout a été pris en charge ?_

 __Oui mon seigneur._

_ _Bien._ Kaname se retourna vers Zero. _Viens, Zero je vais te présenter ma famille._ Il prit la main du jeune homme et le mena jusqu'au grand escalier central. Comme dans le hall tous était décoré avec goût et luxe. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce aménagée de grands fauteuils et de canapés en cercle avec une table basse au milieu. À leur entrée les trois occupants de la pièce tournèrent leur regard vers eux. Zero fut étonner de la similarité de leurs traits physiques, on ne doutait pas qu'il soit de la même famille. Ils avaient tous les cheveux chocolat et les yeux bruns/bourgogne comme Kaname et une attitude aristocratique se dégageait d'eux. Une jeune fille se leva pour se précipité pour serrer le sang-pur dans ses bras.

_ _Bienvenue, Kaname. Vous m'avez tellement manqué !_

_ _Toi aussi Yuuki, je suis heureux de te revoir j'espère que tu as fait bon voyage_.

_ _C'était horriblement long et inconfortable, en plus Londres et si sale et laide. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi , vous êtes venue vous installer dans ce pays. Quand rentrez-vous au Japon ?_

_ _Pas dans un proche avenir, je le crains. Je suis désolé que cette ville te déplaise autant ma chère Yuki, mais je te montrai aussi qu'il y a des choses qui méritent le détour, cependant cela attendra. Pour l'instant j'aimerai vous présenter Zero._ Kaname invita l'argenté à s'avancer ce qu'il fit timidement sous le regard curieux des trois inconnus.

_ _Euh...Bonjour, ravi de vous rencontrer._ La femme la plus âgée lui fit un doux sourire.

_ _Bonjour Zero je me nomme Juri, et voici mon mari Haruka et la jeune fille ici présente est notre fille Yuki._ Le jeune homme leur donna un sourire timide, une aura de douceur se dégageait des deux adultes. Zero se sentait à l'aise en leur présence qui lui rappelait un peu celle de ses parents.

_ _Pourquoi Kaname a fait venir un humain ici ?_ Yuki avait dit sa avec un ton froid, lançant un regard noir à Zero.

_ _Yuuki à partir de maintenant Zero doit être considéré comme un membre de notre famille, je ne tolérai rien d'autre_. Le ton de Kaname était ferme interdisant toute réplique. Après un moment d'hésitation, Yuki hocha la tête bien que réticente. Une certaine gêne s'était installer dans la pièce. Juri prit la parole pour la essayer de la dissiper.

_ _Eh bien, je suis sûr que votre voyage vous à donner faim, Kaname, Zero. Si nous allions prendre le petit déjeuner, cela nous permettra de faire mieux connaissance._

_ _Bonne idée ma chérie, allons nous installer._

xxxx

Yuki en avait assez de ce satané humain qui monopolisait l'attention de Kaname. Chaque fois qu'elle voulait sortir quelque part ou faire n'importe quoi seul avec son seigneur celui-ci insistait pour Zero les accompagne. Ce n'était que Zero par-ci et Zero par-là. Pour ne rien arranger à son humeur il semblait que ses parents aussi étaient sous le charme de l'argenté. Elle n'en pouvait plus, Kaname ne devrait s'occuper que d'elle, la seule digne d'être à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas quelles manigances cet humain avait employé pour ensorceler son prince bien-aimé mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de cet encombrant cependant elle ne pouvait pas s'en charger elle-même, elle avait besoin d'un intermédiaire. Il faudrait aussi qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à elle si cela tournait mal et pour cela elle avait l'occasion parfaite avec la réunion qui n'était plus que dans trois jours maintenant. Yuki eut un sourire cruel, oui bientôt tous reviendrait dans l'ordre.

xxxx

Zero s'ennuyait ferme dans la chambre. Cela n'était que le premier soir de réunion des vampires et il voulait déjà que ce soit fini, comment allait-il supporter ça encore deux jours d'affilés. Il en avait marre de lire les livres que Kaname lui avait laissés. Il sentit son chat Léo frotter sa tête contre sa jambe.

_ _Toi aussi tu aimerais sortir, malheureusement ce n'est pas possible, Kaname a dit que c'était trop dangereux._

Zero entendit toquer à la porte.. Il alla ouvrir et laisse la place une fois qu'il vit Jane poussant un chariot.

 __Je viens vous apporter une collation, maître Zero._

 __Merci Jane, comment se passe la soirée ?_

_ _Bien, pour l'instant l'ambiance est au beau fixe les nobles se lancent des piques qu'ils cachent derrière des politesses et de beaux sourires._ Jane lui fit un sourire complice, jamais elle ne devrait parler de ses supérieurs ainsi mais elle savait qu'avec Zero elle ne craignait rien. Elle s'était rapproché très vite de l'humain depuis le peu de temps qu'il résidait ici mais elle devait faire attention à garder une distance raisonnable, sinon maître Kaname lui ferait regretter d'être né.

 __Combien de temps va encore durée la soirée ?_

 __Il n'y en a plus que pour deux ou trois heures. Tout le monde sera parti avant le lever du jour._

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Jane doive le quitter pour aller aider en salle.

 __Eh bien, Léo il semble que l'on ait plu longtemps à attendre._ Zero chercha du regard son chat autour de la pièce sans pouvoir l'apercevoir, paniqué il se mit à le chercher dans tous les endroits possibles mais ne trouva toujours rien après plusieurs minutes de recherche. Son regard tomba sur la porte.

_ _Oh non, il a dû se faufiler quand j'ai ouvert la porte à Jane. Je ne peux pas le laisser errer autour de la maison mais Kaname a dit de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte._

L'argenté hésita devant la porte avant de se décider à sortir, sûrement que rien n'arriverait s'il se contentait de chercher juste autour de cet étage, les inviter devant rester au premier. Il fit un tour de toutes les pièces sans succès, il commença à désespérer.

 __Eh bien et bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons ici ? Seigneur Kaname semble caché des choses bien intéressantes._

Zero se retourna surpris au son de la voix, un homme blond habiller de façon très chic se tenait devant lui un sourire inquiétant pendu aux lèvres. Zero prit des mesures de recul.

 __Ce n'est pas prudent de te promener seul, dans un lieu rempli de vampires, petit humain._

 __Désolé, je cherchais mon chat, mais je vais retourner dans ma chambre maintenant._

 __Pas si vite, ce n'est pas polie de partir ainsi sans même se présenter. Ce n'est pas avec toi que j'avais prévu de passer le reste de la soirée en venant ici mais maintenant que tu es là pourquoi ne pas aller discuter dans un endroit tranquille._

 __Je ne peux pas comme je vous l'ai dit je dois retourner dans ma chambre ou le seigneur Kaname ne sera pas content._ Zero essayé de dépasser l'homme mais celui-ci le retient par le bras.

 __Le seigneur Kaname n'en sera rien si tu ne lui dis pas._

 __Lâchez-moi !_ Zero sentit l'homme le plaquer durement contre un mur lui coupant la respiration une seconde, une douleur sourde se fit sentir dans son dos.

 __Allons ne soit pas si prude, si tu te laisses aller, je pourrais te faire te sentir vraiment bien._ L'homme rapprocha sa figure du cou de l'argenté, prenant une bouffer de son odeur. T _on sang sent si bon, pas étonnant que le Kuran souhaite te garder pour lui mais vu que tu es humain cela signifie qu'il n'en a pas encore profité. Je suis vraiment chanceux._

Zero essaya de donner un coup à l'homme avec son genou mais celui-ci le bloqua facilement.

_ _Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs, je vais t'apprendre où est ta place, humain._

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de faire un autre mouvement pour se défendre, le vampire lui empoigna les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, le forçant à découvrir son cou. Zero ne put que verser des larmes face à la soudaine douleur brûlante qu'il ressentit quand le vampire enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge. L'argenté ne pourrai pas dire exactement ce qui se passa ensuite mais au moment où il était sur le point de s'évanouir, il sentit une force invisible projeter violemment l'homme loin de lui. Les jambes de l'argenté cédèrent sous lui. Il amena une main sur son cou pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement. Un frison de terreur le parcouru et il se tourna vers la présence oppressante qui était apparu dans le couloir. Quand il osa tourner les yeux vers son sauveur, il reconnut à peine Kaname. Le brun avait toujours eu une présence douce et il ose dire, rassurante en sa présence mais la personne qui se tenait non loin de lui était le diable en personne. Les yeux rougeoyaient comme deux rubis, une force invisible mais pourtant suffocante tournoyait autour de lui.

 __COMMENT UN INSECTE TEL QUE TOI OSE TOUCHER CE QUI M'APPARTIENT ?!_ La pression augmenta et de profondes fissures apparurent dans les murs. Zero se replia sur lui-même quand une fenêtre se brisa non loin de lui. Le vampire qui avait attaqué le jeune humain était encore à terre sur son dos, il semblait paralysé par la peur.

_ _Sei...seigneur Ka...Kaname..., je ne savais pas...que...que cet...hu...humain, vous appartenait._

Pour toute réponse, une vague d'énergie traversa jusqu'au noble, lui sectionnant un bras. Ce dernier hurla de douleur, le sang jaillit. Cela ne fit qu'apporter un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres de Kaname.

_ _Tu oses me prendre pour un imbécile malgré la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves ?_

Zero lui n'osait pas bouger. Des pas se firent entendre derrière le sang-pur. Le cercle intérieur de Kaname s'arrêta sous la stupéfaction de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Le brun lui ne leur accorda même pas un regard, son attention toujours focalisée sur le vampire se vidant de son sang. Il avança lentement en direction de ce dernier. Le noble se replia de plus en plus sur lui-même.

 __Pitié mon seigneur ! Ne me tuez pas ! Je vous en supplie !_

Le sang-pur ne ne montra aucune réaction mais le vampire à terre sentit soudain sa jambe se tordre jusqu'à se briser arrachant un autre cri au concerné. Le groupe derrière Kaname était complètement paralysé, il voulait arrêter le massacre mais s'interposer entre leur seigneur et l'objet de sa fureur serait du suicide. Au vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait le sang-pur il s'attaquerait à n'importe qui sans discernement. Takuma jeta un coup d'œil sur l'argenté toujours recroqueviller contre le mur. Il devait intervenir sinon l'humain pourrait être blessé et Kaname ne se pardonnerait jamais.

 __Seigneur Kaname je vous en prie calmez-vous !_ Le brun fit une pause et tourna son regard furieux vers le blond, semblant prêt à frapper. Mais Takuma le devança.

 __S'il vous-plaît seigneur Kaname, Maître Zero a besoin d'une attention immédiate !_ Cela sembla ramener la raison dans l'esprit du sang-pur, la pression dans l'air disparut d'un seul coup au grand soulagement des personnes présentes. Kaname se tourna vers Zero marquant à peine une hésitation dans sa démarche quand l'humain sembla vouloir s'éloigner de lui. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui quand il vit la peur de Zero mais il le réprima, ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Le sang continuait de suinter de la blessure de l'humain. Kaname s'accroupit en face de l'argenté.

 __Zero je suis désolé de ce qui vient d'arriver, laisse-moi regarder la morsure, je te jure que je ne te ferai aucun mal._

Zero jeta un regard perdu au brun, encore hésitant. Il était tellement différent d'i peine quelques secondes. Il était redevenu le Kaname que Zero était venu à apprécier en dépit du fait qu'il le retenait contre sa volonté. L'argenté abaissa peu à peu sa main laissant le brun jeter un coup d'œil. Le sang-pur approcha doucement sa main du cou de Zero, une lueur émergea et l'argenté sentit une douce chaleur sur sa peau. Quand il tata l'ndroit de sa blessure il fut étonner de la trouver complètement guérie. Kaname l'aida ensuite à se relever mais à peine fut-il debout que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il ne dut son salut qu'au brun qui le retint de tomber.

 __Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre, Takuma je te laisse te charger du reste._ Kaname ne jeta pas un regard en direction du noble toujours à terre et qui s'était évanoui.

 __Et bien et bien, il semble qu'une fête privée se déroule ici, seigneur Kaname._

Le dénommé se retint de serrer les dents, ne voulant pas faire face à cette femme maintenant. La femme qui avait parlé se tenait entre le cercle de Kaname qui lui avait fait place quand ils l'entendirent. Zero écarquilla les yeux en voyant la magnifique femme qui était apparu. Ses longs cheveux blonds se répondaient comme un halo de files d'or se mariant avec sa longue robe blanche qui suivait à merveille les courbe de son corps avant de s'évaser au niveau de ses jambes. Un sourire moqueur courbait ses lèvres, son regard se dardant sur Zero et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un mal-être.

 __Pardonnez-moi pour ce spectacle Sara, mais c'est un problème que j'ai dû immédiatement régler._

 __En effet. Je suis ici pour m'excuser du désagrément que Shiroto vous apporter, bien que faisant partie de mes proches il aurait été d'ordre que j'ai un mot à dire dans sa peine et son application._

 __Je ne peux que m'excuser pour mon impolitesse. Si vous le souhaitez nous pourrons en reparler pour faire cela dans les règles, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai encore des choses à prendre en charge. Takuma va vous raccompagner en bas, je vais prendre des mesures pour que ce déchet soit ramené chez lui, s'il survit._ Sur ce Kaname se retourna, toujours en soutenant Zero.

 __J'espère avoir l'occasion de connaître ce charmant humain que vous nous avez dissimulé._ Kaname lança un regard vers Sara mais celle-ci s'était retourné pour retourner vers la salle de réception.

 __Takuma, je compte sur toi._

 __Bien mon seigneur._

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de l'argenté Kaname l'aida à s'allonger dans le lit, il s'en alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et revint avec un bol d'eau et une serviette. Il s'assit à coté de Zero et commença à nettoyer les traces de sang restantes. Un silence pesa s'installa. Zero jeta plusieurs coups d'œil à Kaname mais ce dernier ne lui en accorda aucun.

 __Je suis désolé seigneur Kaname, je ne voulais pas vous désobéir mais Léo s'était enfui de la chambre et..._

 __Aucune excuse n'est valable Zero, si je n'était pas intervenu à temps tu serais mort à présent._ Le ton froid du vampire étonna Zero et lui fit mal, Kaname s'était toujours montré si doux avec lui. L'argenté baissa les yeux sa frange couvrant ses yeux, son corps tremblait encore du choc de tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il s'étonna tout de même qu'il ne fût pas plus paniqué que ça de la situation, ni de la présence du brun à côté de lui. Ce qui le préoccupait le plus pour l'instant, à son étonnement, était que Kaname puisse lui en vouloir.

 __Je suis désolé._

Kaname soupira, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Zero longtemps même s'il le voulait. Il avait eu tellement peur, une telle rage s'était emparé de lui quand il avait vu ce noble avec ces crocs plantés dans le cou blanc de son argenté. Si Takuma ne s'était pas interposé, ce noble ne serait plus que de la poussière à l'heure actuelle. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus était que Sara avait assisté à la scène. Cette garce allait sûrement trouver un moyen de réutiliser cet événement pour servir ses intérêts. Kaname n'avait pas envie de retourner en bas pour expliquer la situation car tous les vampires avaient dû sentir le sang et sa fureur. Il comptait sur Takuma ainsi qu'Haruka et Juri pour tous régler.

 __Je ne peux vraiment pas t'en vouloir Zero mais promet-moi que tu feras ce que je te dis désormais._ Cela sembla apaiser le jeune homme car ses épaules se relâchèrent et son tremblement se calma.

 __Je vous le promet._

 __Bien, maintenant tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu._

Zero ne se fit pas prier, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Kaname ne bougea pas du côté de l'argenté jusqu'au moment où on frappa à la porte. Après avoir donner la permission d'entrer, il se retourna pour voir Juri et Haruka.

 __Takuma nous a informé de la situation. Comment va-t-il ?_

 __Mieux que ce qu'il devrait être, il ne semble pas traumatisé par ce qui lui est arrivé, mais peut être ne le réalise-t-il pas encore. Je verrai à son réveil. Le reste de la soirée s'est bien passé ?_

 __Oui, nous avons réussi à gérer la situation mais il faudra que vous donniez une explication demain, votre absence pour le reste de la soirée était au cœur des conversations._ Kaname eut un soupire lasse.

 __C'était inévitable._ Kaname se leva _. Bien le jour sera bientôt se levé, mieux vaut laisser Zero se reposer tranquillement et nous retirer dans nos chambre. Où est Yuki ?_

 __Dans sa chambre_

xxxx

Yuki avait envie de hurler de rage. Cet imbécile de noble avait tout raté ! Elle qui avait dû prendre sur elle pour le séduire et le convaincre de continuer leurs activités à l'étage des maîtres, après tous quel noble pouvait se vanter de passer du temps intime avec un sang-pur. Elle lui avait dit de monter avant elle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons en les voyant monter ensemble. Elle lui avait indiqué ce qu'il croyait être sa chambre alors qu'elle l'avait en vérité dirigée vers celle de Zero. Elle savait bien qu'il ne résisterait pas au fait de pouvoir se nourrir du sang frais d'un humain. C'est bien ce qu'il avait fait mais dans un couloir ! Là ou l'odeur du sang serait encore plus perceptible pour tous les vampires à l'étage inférieur et bien entendu pour Kaname. Une chance que cet idiot n'avait pas évoqué la raison du pourquoi de sa présence au dernier étage. Cependant l'humain était toujours en vie et maintenant Kaname serait encore plus prudent. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre idée et rapidement.

* * *

 **Et voilà, dsl pour les fans de Yuki, elle ne sera pas très gentille dans cette fic à moins qu'elle ne se rattrape à la fin à voir :P le chapitre 4 n'arrivera pas tout de suite mes partiels arrivant à grands pas je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite viendra, promis ! comme d'habitude les com' sont les bienvenus Kiss les gens !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour mettre à jour mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de me consacrer à ma fiction ces derniers temps, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des com ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre que son travail plait, ChaKuran ton com' m'a fait vraiment très plaisir, je suis contente que ma fic t'es fait replonger dans le monde de vampire knight, pour répondre à ta review je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à retranscrire l'ambiance baroque et gothique qui comme tu l'as dit sont essentiels au charme de vampire knight, en prenant l'Angleterre du XIX j'avais dans l'idée de retranscrire au mieux la réalité historique de l'époque donc on verra bien, enfin ta review m'a vraiment encouragé à continuer donc merki**_

 _ **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Sara se dirigeait vers la sortie quand elle fut arrêter par Haruka.

_ _Vous nous quittez déjà Sara ?_

_ _Oui la soirée est presque terminée et je crois que vous aller avoir des choses à prendre en main, mais ne craignez rien je serai là demain sans faute._

_ _Vous m'en voyez ravi._

La jeune femme fit un sourire à l'homme et prit son congé, un serviteur se plaça immédiatement à sa suite et l'aida à monter dans sa voiture où un homme s'y trouvait déjà. On ne discernait de son visage que ses yeux son manteau en cachant la moitié. Il portait aussi un chapeau haut-de-forme. Une aura sinistre se dégageait de l'homme.

_ _Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée, Mlle Shirabuki ?_

_ _Le conseil n'a pas perdu de temps à ce que je vois, cependant vous devriez éviter de venir si près d'un rassemblement de vampire, si on me voit avec vous cela ne facilitera les choses pour aucun de nous deux._

_ _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis toujours de la plus grande prudence. Avez-vous appris quelque chose d'intéressant ?_

_ _Il semblerait que Kaname cache un humain chez lui._

_ _Un humain ?_

_ _Je n'en sais pas plus, j'ai juste entendu qu'il répondait au nom de Zero, je ne connais pas son nom de famille._

_ _Il me semble avoir entendu ce prénom quelque part, il y a très longtemps. Je vais devoir enquêter mais sans nom de famille cela prendra du temps. Rien d'autre ?_

_ _Non, ce n'est que la première soirée. N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos résultats et n'oubliez rien, inutile de vous rappeler que le conseil détesterait m'avoir pour ennemi._ L'homme s'inclina légèrement et Sara ne lui prêta plus attention, il y avait des choses importantes auxquelles elle devait réfléchir.

xxxx

 **Un petit Zero d'à peine sept ans se trouvait dans la cabine d'un bateau, il était assis sur une couchette, entourer par ses deux parents, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dû quitter leur maison aussi subitement, Zero était triste, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à ses amis, ni à son professeur. Il sentit une main passer doucement dans ses chevaux et se retourna vers sa mère qui lui fit un doux sourire. Elle sentait toujours quand son moral n'était pas au beau fixe et savait exactement ce qui clochait.**

 **_ _Ne t'inquiète pas Zero, un jour tu reverras tous nos amis que nous avons laissés au Japon._**

 **_ _Mais quand maman ? Je ne veux pas aller en Angleterre._**

 **_ _Je sais mon chéri, mais nous n'avons pas le choix pour le moment._**

 **_ _Pourquoi ça ?_ Son père prit alors la parole.**

 **_ _Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre, mais quand le temps sera venu nous t'expliquerons tout._ Zero fit la moue pas content de cette réponse, ses parents lui disaient toujours qu'il n'était pas assez grand. Mais lui se considérait assez âgé, il avait quand même sept ans ! **

**_ _Dors maintenant Zero_.**

 **_ _Je ne veux pas, maman, s'il y avait une tempête et que le bateau coulait, il faudra que je sois bien réveillé !_ Ses parents eurent un petit rire face à l'imagination développer de leur fils et sa mère le sera contre elle.**

 **_ _Ne t'inquiète pas Zero, nous veillerons toujours sur toi_.**

Zero se réveilla doucement, les débris de son rêve flottant dans son esprit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait rêvé de ses parents. Il était tard dans l'après-midi et il se sentait encore un peu patraque, il eut du mal à émerger et resta plusieurs minutes encore au lit, les images de ce qui lui était arrivé hier lui revinrent peu à peu et la pensée qu'il avait frôlé la mort le percuta de plein fouet. À force de vivre avec Kaname et les autres il en avait oublié à quel point les vampires étaient des êtres dangereux et qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à eux. Un sentiment de faiblesse s'installa au sein de l'argenté. Si Kaname n'était pas venu le sauver... il serait... serait-ce ce qu'il subirait tout le reste de sa vie s'il restait au côté du brun ? Toujours en proie au danger, la cible de vampire ? Kaname serait-il à chaque fois là pour le protéger ? Mais même s'il partait où irait-il ? Il n'avait plus de maison, pas d'autre endroit où aller et personne qui pouvait l'accueillir. Et puis... il s'était attacher à tout le monde ici. C'était un peu comme avoir une famille à nouveau aussi bizarre pouvait-elle être à certains moments. Zero décida de ne pas penser à tout ça pour l'instant, il y réfléchirait plus tard. Il finit par se lever et après une douche rapide, il décida de descendre à la cuisine au sous-sol pour préparer des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de se changer les idées. Quand il arriva à destination, Jane et d'autres domestiques étaient déjà sur place à s'activer pour que tout soit prêt pour ce soir. Quand ils le virent entrer, tous les domestiques saluèrent respectueusement le jeune homme. Jane lui fit un sourire quand Zero s'approcha d'elle.

_ _Bonjour, Maître Zero. J'ai appris ce qui vous était arrivé hier soir, vous aller bien ?_

_ _Oui merci, tout va bien. Serait-il possible que je fasse des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner ?_

_ _Oui bien sûr mais je peux vous en faire si vous en voulez ?_

_ _Non j'aimerais bien les faire moi-même, ça me manque un peu de cuisiner, je vais en faire pour tout le monde. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se lever, non ?_

_ _Non je ne pense pas, il est bientôt dix-huit heures. Je vais préparer les ingrédients pour vous._ La jeune femme s'activa et rapidement Zero se retrouva avec tous ce qui lui fallait devant lui sur le comptoir où il s'installa. Il était parti pour commencer quand Takuma suivit de Shiki entrèrent dans la cuisine. Le blond eut un regard surpris quand il l'aperçut

_ _Zero tu es réveillé ! Comment vas-tu ? J'allais justement demander que l'on te prépare quelque chose à manger._

_ _Oh ce n'est pas la peine, je pensais préparer des pancakes pour tous le monde._

_ _Oh vraiment tu es capable de cuisiner, c'est merveilleux ! Si nous t'aidions ?_ Le blond se retourna vers Shiki. _Tu veux bien Shiki ?_ Le brun n'eut qu'un hochement de tête gardant son éternel visage stoïque.

_ _Euh, bien sur si vous voulez, on va faire deux rations de pâte, je vais vous chercher un autre plat._ Une fois tous en place l'argenté demanda s'ils connaissaient la recette. Devant le regard vide de ces derniers la réponse fut claire. Il leur dit alors la quantité de chaque ingrédient et dans quel ordre les mettre. Les deux vampires firent de leur mieux mais le résultat ne fut pas probant. Des coquilles d'œufs flottaient dans la pâte qui par on ne sait quel phénomène avait une drôle de couleur grise et était truffé de grumeaux. Finalement les deux nobles devant le résultat décidèrent de laisser tomber et de simplement regarder Zero faire cuire sa propre préparation.

_ _Cuisiner est plus difficile que je ne me l'imaginais_.

_ _Eh bien c'est aussi une question d'habitude je pense, depuis que mes parents sont mort j'ai dû me débrouiller moi-même la cuisine est naturelle pour moi en plus j'ai toujours adoré la faire._ L'argenté déposa les premiers pancakes dans une assiette réservée pour plus tard.

_ _Tes parents sont morts depuis longtemps ?_ Zero regarda Shiki surprit de l'entendre parler, c'était si rare.

_ _Ils sont morts quand j'avais 11 ans, il était partis en ville faire des courses mais ils ont été pris dans un incident de calèche, un cheval s'est emballé et disons que mes parents étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment._ Zero eut un sourire amer, il n'aimait pas trop penser à ses parents et le moment où sa vie avait commencé à dégringoler. Voyant que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe le blond essaya de la changer.

_ _Zero nous avons prévu de décorer le sapin et le petit salon aujourd'hui, ça te plairait de nous aider avec Dame Juri ?_

_ _Euh oui, beaucoup mais vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ?_

_ _Oh non pas du tout, une autre paire de bras sera la bienvenue. Il est difficile de mobiliser les gens de cette maison alors que je trouve que c'est un moment important pour se rapprocher les uns des autres._ L'enthousiasme du blond apporta le sourire à Zero, Takuma était toujours si joyeux, cela ne pouvait qu'apporter de la bonne humeur. Zero continua de faire cuire les pancakes tout en tombant dans une conversation animée avec Takuma sur les différentes façons de décorer le petit salon et peut-être le reste de la partie privée de la demeure c'est-à-dire les deux étages. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus de pâte, Zero laissa Jane prendre les pancakes encore chaud pour les mettre avec le reste du petit déjeuner qui devait être servi dans la salle à manger et informa les trois hommes que le reste de la maisonnée les attendait là-bas. Les trois concernés se dirigèrent donc au lieu désigné. Quand ils furent à destination ils furent tout de suite suite apostrophés par Hanabusa.

_ _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, nous vous avons cherché partout !_

_ _Aido !_ C'était Kaname qui jeta un regard noir au blond.

_ _Pardon seigneur Kaname_. Le concerné se tourna vers Zero.

_ _Tout va bien Zero, tu te sens bien ?_

_ _Oui tout va bien._ Tout en disant cela l'argenté s'installa en face de Yuki à la gauche de Kaname qui présidait la table. Il fit un doux sourire au brun pour finir de le rassurer.

_ _Bien, j'en suis heureux._ À ce moment plusieurs domestiques arrivèrent avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour le petit déjeuner. Takuma annonça fièrement que c'est Zero qui avait préparé les pancakes ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le concerné. Tout le monde décida alors de goûter les fameux pancakes et le jeune humain se retrouva bientôt sous une montagne de compliments ce qui ne fit rien pour arranger son visage de plus en plus rouge.

_ _Merci tout le monde mais ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose._ Ils eurent un petit rire devant la timidité de l'argenté. Yuki en était furieuse, mais bien sûr il ne fallait pas qu'elle le montre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tous gaga devant ce misérable humain, même son Kaname adoré. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, Kaname se leva de table.

_ _Bien tous le monde il nous reste un peu de temps avant de devoir se préparer pour la soirée vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ce soir. Si vous voulez bien nous laisser maintenant il faut que je par le avec Zero._ Les concernés firent comme il leur avait été demandé et très vite l'argenté et le sang-pur furent seuls dans la pièce.

_ _Zero après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'ai décidé qu'il serait préférable que je te présente officiellement à la société vampire ce soir._

_ _Ce soir ? Vous voulez dire que je participe à la soirée ?_

_ _Exactement. Tous ceux qui étaient présents ont pu sentir ton sang et évidemment ils se posent des questions. Cela évitera bien des soucis si ton existence est mise au jour, de plus tu seras bien plus en sécurité en annonçant que tu es sous ma protection. Plus aucun vampire n'osera s'en prendre à toi._ Zero était hésitant, il ne se sentait pas encore capable de faire face à une assemblée de vampire après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kaname reprit la parole :

_ _Je sais que cela est intimidant mais c'est la meilleure solution, crois-moi Zero. Tu n'as rien à craindre je resterai à tes côtés toute la soirée et les autres ont reçu l'ordre de garder un œil sur toi, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter._ Au bout d'un moment l'argenté finit par accepter après tout Kaname serait avec lui.

xxxx

_ _Vous êtes vraiment très élégant maître Zero, cette tenue vous vas à ravir, un vrai gentleman._ Zero rougit face au compliment de Jane mais il devait avouer qu'il était vrai. Il portait une chemise blanche en-dessous d'un gilet gris en accord avec sa veste en queue-de-pie et son pantalon à taille haute de la même couleur. Un foulard lilas, permettant de mettre en valeur la couleur de ses yeux et des gants blancs complétaient sa tenue.

On frappa à la porte et Kaname entra. Il portait une tenue similaire à celle de l'argenté mais elle ne comportait que du noir et du blanc. Le sang-pur prit quelques instants pour admirer l'argenté un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ _Tu es vraiment splendide Zero, assurément personne ne sera capable de détourner le regard de toi._

_ _Merci seigneur Kaname._

_ _Bien, si tu es prêt nous allons y aller avant que nos invités s'impatientent de trop._ Le sang-pur prit la tête et les deux hommes descendirent au premier rez-de-chaussé où se déroulait la réception dans les deux grands salons prévus à cet effet. Une fois en bas ils prirent l'entrée de droite pour arrivé dans une grande pièce décorée dans les tons beiges, un grand lustre éclairait tout l'espace. Une centaine de personnes, hommes et femmes tous vêtus dans des tenues qui témoignaient du plus haut raffinement. Des canapés couleur chocolat étaient répartis dans la salle pour permettre à ceux qui discutaient tranquillement de se détendre confortablement. Ils dirigèrent tous leurs regards vers les deux arrivants aussitôt qu'ils furent entrés. Kaname s'avança dans la foule qui regardait le jeune humain avec des yeux curieux, avide ou jaloux. Zero sentait le stress monter. Il s'arrêta derrière Kaname quand celui-ci fit une halte au milieu de la salle.

_ _Je tiens à éclaircir les événements qui se sont produit hier soir mais avant cela laisser-moi vous présenter Zero_. Kaname plaça une main dans le dos de l'argenté l'encourageant à se mettre au même niveau que lui bien en vue de tous. _Zero est sous ma protection, un membre de la famille Shiroto s'en est pris à lui hier soir, je pense que l'odeur du sang n'a échappé à personne, et bien sachez que le cas de cette vermine à été personnellement pris en charge par mes soins, il en sera de même pour tous ceux qui voudraient suivre son exemple_. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre. Un « oui seigneur Kaname » résonna à l'unisson dans la pièce.

xxxx

Yuki ne supportait plus de voir tous les nobles s'incliner devant Zero comme s'il était un sang-pur au même titre que Kaname alors que ce n'était qu'un déchet que son seigneur avait pris en pitié pour elle ne savait toujours pas quelle raison. Elle décida d'aller se calmer en sortant quelques minutes de la pièce et se mettre à l'abri des regards.

_ _Il semble que la présence de cet humain aux côtés du seigneur Kaname ne te réjoui guère, Yuki._ L'interpellé se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Sara.

_ _Cela doit être aussi le cas pour toi Sara, je sais que tu as toujours désiré mon seigneur._

_ _C'est un fait, et c'est bien dommage car sans sa je suis sûr que nous aurions pu être de très bonnes amies toi et moi. Aujourd'hui je te propose de nous associer pour lutter contre une menace commune._

_ _Tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour me débarrasser de Zero, je peux très bien m'en charger toute seule !_

_ _Ta tentative d'hier soir le prouve bien._ Devant le regard étonné de la brune Sara s'expliqua. _Il se trouve que le noble dont tu t'es servi est un de mes proches et quand dans son dernier soupir il m'a expliqué pourquoi il se trouvait dans les quartiers privés de cette demeure tu penses bien qu'il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ton petit plan. Je me demande ce que le seigneur Kanama ressentirait face à la trahison de son propre sang._ Yuki sera les dents devant le sourire faussement innocent de l'autre sans-pur.

_ _Que veux-tu de moi Sara ?_

_ _Ce que je t'ai proposé plus tôt, une trêve entre nous deux et une alliance pour se débarrasser de cet humain qui monopolise l'attention du seigneur Kaname._

_ _Quel est ton plan ?_

_ _Pas ici c'est trop risqué, je reprendrai contact avec toi le moment venu d'ici là ne tente plus rien._ Sur ces paroles la blonde laissa la jeune femme derrière elle. Un sourire recourbant ses lèvres, le plan était en marche.

* * *

 **Et voilà, chapitre un peu court mais je tenais à poster avant la fin de l'année, sur ce je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes Kiss Kiss**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me revoici, désolé pour la très longue attente. Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Comme Kaname lui avait promis il ne quitta pas son côté de la soirée, à son grand soulagement car l'attention qu'il recevait de la part des participants, qu'il soit hostile, intéresser ou tout simplement curieux, le mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Plusieurs personnes étaient venues s'amasser autour de la paire, une fois que Kaname avait fini sa déclaration, en essayant d'engager la conversation pour savoir d'où l'argenté venait et comment il en était arrivé à vivre avec le sang-pur mais ce dernier leur faisait poliment comprendre que ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Heureusement Juri et Haruka ainsi que le cercle intérieur de Kaname étaient rapidement venus les rejoindre et Zero se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise entourer de personnes familières. Au cours de la soirée beaucoup de jeunes femmes essayèrent d'attirer l'attention du sang-pur sans grand résultat mais Zero comprenait mieux ce que lui avait expliqué Hanabusa sur les pressions que devait supporter Kaname. Zero aperçut du coin de l'œil Yuki entrer discrètement dans la pièce avant de rejoindre un groupe de jeunes personnes. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident et les lieux se vidèrent peu à peu. C'est épuisé que Zero tomba endormi dans son lit. Le lendemain il sut refaire face à tous ces vampires pour la dernière soirée de réunion mais il était moins angoissé cette fois-ci et tout se passa pour le mieux.

xxxx

Zero était vraiment excité, cela allait être son premier Noël depuis le décès de ses parents, il ne l'avait plus fêté depuis n'ayant personne avec qui passer ce moment, mais cet année Kaname avait dit qu'ils le fêteraient tous ensemble. Depuis que les trois soirées de rassemblement des vampires étaient passées tout le monde pouvaient enfin se détendre. Cet après-midi Zero et Kaname allaient en ville pour trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde, à l'étonnement de l'argenté Yuki avait insisté pour les accompagner mais l'air maussade sur son visage laissait deviner qu'elle n'était pas vraiment emballée par la sortie. Les trois se trouvaient actuellement dans la voiture qui les conduisait vers l'avenue d'Oxford Street, d'après Kaname c'était une grande avenue commerçante où se trouveraient toutes sortes de boutiques qui leur laisseraient assez de choix pour combler tout les occupants de leur demeure. La voiture se stoppa et Kaname descendit immédiatement pour aider Yuki et Zero à descendre. La grande rue devant eux était bondée. Par leur tenue on pouvait dire que les passants faisaient partie de la noblesse ou au moins de la haute bourgeoisie.

_ _Eh bien Zero, Yuki avait vous une idée de ce que nous devrions offrir aux autres à Noël ?_

_ _Je pensais obtenir le parfum que mère avait acheté la dernière fois que nous sommes venus, elle l'adore et pour père j'ai fait faire une canne sculptée main, j'espère qu'il aimera._

 __Très bonne idée Yuki._

 __Zero, tu sais ce que tu veux obtenir ?_

_ _Pas pour tout le monde, j'ai certaines idées mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide._

_ _Bien sûr et bien vu que cette avenue est très grande et en plus bondée à cette période nous ferions mieux de procéder méthodiquement, on va remonter les boutiques progressivement._ Le petit groupe se mit en marche.

xxxx

Yuki regardait les robes et accessoires proposés dans la boutique de haute couture, pendant que Kaname et Zero étaient à l'étage plus haut, réservé aux hommes. Elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée. Pourquoi devrait-elle porter une tenue que n'importe quelle noble pouvait s'acheter alors que la famille Kuran avait des couturiers qui étaient chargés de leur faire des tenues exclusives et sur mesure. Cependant hors de question qu'elle laisse Zero s'accaparer Kaname tout l'après-midi, elle était la seule qui devrait pouvoir le faire.

_ _Excusez-moi milady, je pense que ce papier est tombé de votre sac._ Yuki se retourna vers l'homme qui s'était adressé à elle. L'homme était légèrement incliné en signe de respect et tenait dans sa main un bout de papier qu'il lui tendait, elle pouvait dire qu'il était un vampire de rang C. Elle regarda l'homme d'un air hautain.

_ _Désolé mais vous faites erreur, ceci n'est pas à moi._ À la surprise de la brune l'homme se mit à parler en Japonais.

_J _e vous prie de reconsidérer la chose, peut-être est-ce là pour vous rappeler un rendez-vous important._ Devant les paroles étrangement insistantes de l'homme la brune se décida de finalement prendre le papier. Serait-ce l'œuvre de Sara. Après tous la sang-pur avait dit qu'elle la recontacterait. Elle déplia le papier pour avoir confirmation.

Ma chère Yuki,

Je te donne rendez-vous au restaurant au théâtre de de Drury Lane

Bien évidemment tu dois venir seul et faire attention à ce qu'on ne te suive pas

Sara Shirabuki

xxxx

Le chasseur marchait d'un pas vif dans le dédale de ruelles sombres du quartier de Whitechapel. Son grand manteau en cuir marron sombre traînant derrière lui soulever de temps un temps par une légère brise d'un froid glaciale annonçant un hiver dur. Ses lourdes botte en cuir faisaient résonner ses pas dans un bruit lourd. Ses yeux d'un bleu sombre ne déviaient pas de la route qu'il suivait. Parfois une mèche de cheveux noire s'égarait devant eux. Malgré la cicatrice qui traversait le côté gauche de son visage, l'homme dégageait un charme viril et mûr, l'homme semblant être dans la quarantaine. Le pub auquel il voulait se rendre n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas dans la confidence, l'endroit aurait pu paraître mal choisi pour y installer un pub, car la petite rue était loin d'être un lieu de passage, en plus de se trouver dans un quartier réputé pour n'être pas des plus accueillants. Le quartier de Whitechapel rassemblait tous les étrangers qui avaient émigré pour venir chercher de meilleures conditions de vie à Londres mais avaient vite vu leurs espoirs s'envoler, dans ce cartier s'entasser la pauvreté et la crasse. Prostitués, voleur, meurtrier s'y côtoyaient au quotidien au milieu des ouvriers à la mine fatiguée et désabusée, se rendant à leur à l'usine où ils s'usaient pour un maigre salaire. On pourrait penser que ce n'est pas un tel quartier que l'on choisirait pour aller se détendre en prenant un verre mais le chasseur avait une bonne raison de venir dans ce pub en particulier, car derrière cette façade qui semblait tomber en ruine, avec la peinture qui s'effritait de partout se cachait en vérité le Q-G principal des hunters en Angleterre. Cet endroit servait de lieu de rassemblement, mais aussi d'endroit où les chasseurs pouvaient se poser quelques jours avant de partir pour une chasse ou d'en revenir. Le bâtiment comportait des chambres, des salles de réunion et des salles d'entraînement. Les chasseurs pouvaient s'y ravitailler en armes, munitions...

Une fois le chasseur arrivé à destination il poussa la porte attirant l'attention du responsable du lieu, qui se tenait derrière le bar faisant la conversation à deux autres hommes. Leurs auras montraient qu'ils étaient tous des chasseurs. Le patron fit signe au nouveau venu de se joindre à eux .

_ _Salut Shinji, comment vas-tu ? Tu n'ai pas en mission aujourd'hui ?_ Le dénommé hocha la tête aux trois hommes en guise de bonjour avant de se concentrer sur le barman.

_ _Si mais aujourd'hui elle est dédiée à la collecte d'informations, j'aurai besoin d'avoir accès aux archives._

_ _C'est rare pour toi de faire du travail de bureau._ Tout en parlant le propriétaire se baissa vers le comptoir du bar avant de tendre une clef vers. Je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer le chemin. Shinji hocha de nouveau la tête dans un remerciement silencieux.

Il se dirigea alors vers le fond, dans un endroit à l'abri des regards grâce à un paravent. Il souleva un rideau qui dissimulait ce qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un pan de mur. Le chasseur approcha sa main de la frise murale qui se trouvait au centre du mur. Elle était composée de carreaux de la taille de la paume de la main et représentait des cercles avec au milieu des sortes de trèfles à quatre feuilles. En somme il n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Cependant le chasseur savait ce qui s'y cachait, il posa sa main sur un des carreaux et le retira avec précaution. Derrière se trouvait un trou de serrure il introduit la clef qu'il venait de recevoir et fit un tour. Il y eut un bruit de mécanisme avant qu'un bout du mur de la taille d'une porte ne se recule légèrement avant de glisser vers la gauche. Il trouva un interrupteur qu'il activa, mettant la salle en lumière. Il avança et appuya sur un autre bouton et le pan de mur qui révélait l'entrée de la pièce se remit en place, enfermant le chasseur. La salle cachée derrière hébergeait plusieurs étagères alignées à la suite les unes à coté des autres. Sur elles s'étalaient des dizaines de livres et de vieux parchemins dont on aurait dit qu'il allait s'effriter en morceaux à tout moment. Cette pièce contenait des documents qui datait des premiers chasseurs de vampires, certains étaient d'une valeur inestimable. Shinji était sûr de trouver ce qui lui fallait. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce et se dirigea vers une des étagères et en sortit un énorme livre, couvert de poussière. Bien que ses archives avaiet une importance capitale pour les chasseurs peu venait les consulter. Le chasseur posa le bouquin sur une petite table qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Il parcourut pendant, plusieurs minutes, les pages avant de s'arrêter sur une. Cette page présentait une chronologie de la famille Kiryuu. Les derniers membres de cette famille famille étaient Ai et Danki Kiryu et leur fils...Zero Kiryu. Bingo, il s'agissait à coup sur du même Zero qui se trouvait chez le Kuran. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un nom courant.

Shinji avait fait partie des chasseurs chargés de traquer les traîtres, voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce pays qu'il n'avait au final jamais quitter. Bien qu'ils aient mis du temps ils avaient finalement réussi à les retrouver au nord de l'Angleterre bien loin de Londres. Ayant pour ordre des les abattre le groupe de chasseurs avait décidé de faire passer leur mort pour un accident de calèche, un cheval qui s'emballe n'était pas si hors de l'ordinaire. Malheureusement ils n'étaient pas arrivés à mettre la main sur le fils des deux fuyards, dont on leur avait intimé l'ordre de ramener, car ce garçon représentait le dernier de sa lignée. Malgré de nombreuses recherches, il leur fut impossible de mettre la main dessus, qui aurait pensé qu'il était si près. Shinji devrait dans les prochains jours se rapprocher de la demeure Kuran, pour observer plus en détail le jeune homme en question, avant de mettre au courant le président qui décidera par la suite ce qu'il faut faire. Il rangea le livre avant de sortir de la salle avec empressement. Il repassa devant le bar. Le barman le regarda surpris.

_ _Tu as déjà fini ?_

_ _Oui, je voulais juste vérifier quelques choses. Désolé je ne peux pas rester, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent._ Une fois sorti du lieu, Shinji remonta le col de sa veste et s'engagea dans une petite ruelle sur la droite. Il devait bien réfléchir à ses prochains mouvements et ne pas se précipiter. Si son enquête s'avérait payante il devrait prévenir le directeur et ce serait à l'homme de décider quels seraient ses prochains mouvements. Devait-il aussi envisager de prévenir Sara ? Il n'avait aucune confiance en elle mais elle s'avérait utile surtout depuis qu'elle avait sous emprise Yuuki Kuran. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse.

xxxx

Yuki se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, où Joshua son manteau à la main, attendait pour lui ouvrir la porte.

_ _Yuki, où vas-tu seule ainsi ?_ La jeune sang-pur marqua une pause surprise et se retourna. Kaname se tenait au bas de l'escalier.

_ _J'ai rendez-vous avec des amies Kaname, elles m'ont invité au théâtre. Nous voulions nous voir avant qu'elle ne reparte au Japon._

_ _Tu ne veux que Seiren viennent avec toi ?_

_ _Bien, dans ce cas passe une bonne soirée mais ne rentre pas trop tard, les rues de Londres ne sont pas sûr._

_ _Ne t'inquiète pas, seigneur Kaname, je rentre directement après la fin de pièce._ Le brun lui fit un signe de tête pour approbation. Yuki se retourna, laissa Joshua lui enfiler son manteau avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa voiture. Une fois monté, elle s'adressa au conducteur à l'avant par une petite ouverture.

_ _Conduisez-moi au théâtre de Drury Lane_. La calèche se mit en route, traversant les rues ou marchaient quelques personnes pour une promenade de nuit où se rendant dans un lieu de réunion retrouver leurs amis. Une fois devant le théâtre, elle fut accueillie par le même homme qui lui avait remis le message dans la boutique de vêtements. Il s'inclina devant elle avant de la prier de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le théâtre et empruntèrent plusieurs escaliers qui menaient vers les loges qui permettaient d'assister au spectacle dans plus d'intimité. Quand ils entrèrent, il n'y avait encore personne, l'homme lui désigna un des sièges qui occupait le petit espace avant de s'éclipser. Yuki s'assit, posa rapidement son regard vers une petite table qui contenait quelques amuse-gueule et une bouteille de ce qui semblait être du vin blanc et observa le théâtre se remplir petit à petit. Tout flamboyait de modernité. Le théâtre bien qu'existant depuis 1663, il avait été reconstruit déjà quatre fois sa dernière réouverture datant de 1794, cela en faisait le théâtre le plus ancien de Londres. Les murs oscillaient entre le crème et le blanc qui s'alliaient parfaitement avec les boiseries d'un bois clair et le rouge des sièges qui s'alignaient dans le parterre et sur le balcon. Le grand rideau de la scène était encore baissé attendant la venue des artistes. Yuki se retourna en entendant le clic significatif d'une porte qu'on ouvre et qui dévoila Sara dans sa splendeur habituelle et qu'enviait beaucoup la plus jeune des deux. La blonde lui fit un sourire avant de se retourner vers l'homme la suivant comme son ombre.

_ _Akiko va nous attendre à l'extérieur je tiens à m'entretenir seul._

_ _Bien Sara-sama._

_ _Alors Sara qu'elle est ton plan ?_

_S _ache d'abord avant que je ne t'explique tout que j'ai mené ma petite enquête et que j'ai découvert que Zero est le dernier héritier d'une famille de chasseur les Kiryu._

_ _Ce minable ? Il ne dégage même pas l'aura d'un chasseur, s'en parler qu'il n'a aucune connaissance de notre monde._

_ _C'est parce qu'il n'a pas entamé sa formation, ses parents ont trahi les chasseurs, ils ont été mis au jour mais ils ont réussi à fuir en Angleterre avant que les leurs puissent prendre des sanctions à leur encontre._

_ _Jolie histoire mais en quoi cela est important pour notre affaire ?_

_ _N'as-tu pas compris ? Zero étant le dernier de sa lignée je suis certaine que les chasseurs seront intéressés à le récupérer de leur côté._

_ _Tu veux donner une arme de plus à nos ennemis ? De quel côté es-tu Sara ?_

_ _Réfléchi bien, si Zero rejoint les chasseurs, le seigneur Kaname ne pourra plus rien faire, mieux il verra ça comme une trahison de son bien-aimé humain. Si nous nous débarrassons de Zero, il voudra trouver des coupables et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il remonte jusqu'à nous, je ne ferai pas l'erreur de sous-estimer le seigneur Kaname. Et puis si la chance est de notre côté, Zero se fera vite tué lors d'une chasse aux vampires_. La jeune femme blonde prit délicatement un petit sandwich pour le porter à ses lèvres courbées d'un sourire. Yuki l'observa faire une seule pensée dans sa tête. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer cette femme. Elle commençait à se demander s'il était sage de s'allier à elle.

Le lendemain de sa réunion avec Sara, elle décida de mettre en action le plan qu'elle avait défini ensemble. D'abord elle devrait se rapprocher de l'argenté pour que celui-ci lui accorde sa confiance. C'est avec cet objectif en tête qu'elle alla trouver le concerner. Elle Zero assit sur un canapé, lisant un livre dans la bibliothèque. Elle plaqua un sourire sur son visage et s'avança vers lui.

_ _Zéro je te cherchai, je voulais te parler._ Elle s'assit à côté de l'argenté qui avait un regard surpris. Voilà _Zero, j'ai pris conscience de mon attitude envers toi, je n'ai pas été très agréable avec toi depuis que l'on se côtoie, je dois t'avouer que j'étais jalouse de l'attention que tu recevais du seigneur Kaname mais j'ai réfléchi à mon comportement et bien sûr je me suis rendu compte à quel point c'était une erreur. Tout cela pour en venir au fait que si tu es d'accord j'aimerais qu'on reparte sur des bonnes bases et que l'on apprenne à se connaître._

Zero était stupéfait devant le revirement d'attitude de la jeune femme devant lui. Pour dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas était un euphémisme. Il examina le visage Yuki. Elle semblait vraiment sincère et peinée. Zero prit alors sa décision, chacun avait droit à une seconde chance.

 __Bien sûr Yuki, ça me ferait plaisir. Aussi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le seigneur Kaname je n'ai jamais voulu prendre la place que tu as auprès de lui._ La jeune fille lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

 __Merci beaucoup Zero, je savais que je prenais la bonne décision en venant de parler, tu verras je ne te ferais pas regretter ton choix._

 __Eh bien Yuki, je voudrais en profiter pour te demander de m'aider à choisir un cadeau pour le seigneur Kaname je ne voulais pas en acheter un devant lui, ça lui aurait gâché la surprise._

 __Bien sûr, j'en serai très heureuse, je dois moi aussi lui acheter un cadeau de toute façon._

Quand Kaname entra dans le salon quelques heures plus tard, il fut étonner de trouver les deux en grande conversation autour d'un thé. Il connaissait les sentiments de la jeune fille à son égard mais même s'il avait une immense affection pour elle et ferait tous pour la protéger cela ne pouvait se comparer avec ce qu'il éprouvait pour Zero. Il avait été peiné par l'attitude de Yuki à l'égard de l'argenté mais avait préféré laisser faire le temps. Il était heureux du changement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui l'avait provoqué et c'est avec une certaine peine qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de pensée que Yuki n'était pas franche dans son attitude. Il faudrait qu'il surveille ce développement sans rien en laisser paraître. L'appel de Yuki le fit sortir de ses pensées.

_ _Seigneur Kaname, nous ne vous avons pas entendus arriver. Voulez-vous prendre le thé avec nous ?_

 __Cela me ferait le plus grand bien. Je ne vous avais jamais vu ensemble tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce changement ?_

 __Zero et moi avons discuté un peu et nous nous sommes trouvé plein de points communs._

Le brun s'installa dans un fauteuil à coté du canapé où les deux autres étaient assis. Yuki lui remit une tasse de thé.

_ _Eh bien je suis très heureux que les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi s'entendent._

 **Omake**

Tout le monde était réuni dans le grand salon ou se tenait fièrement un grand sapin avec autour de lui plusieurs caisses ouvertes permettant de voir les nombreuses décorations de Noël qui viendraient bientôt embellir le géant épineux.

_Bien comment allons nous procéder ? Tu as une idée Zero ? Takuma regardait l'argenté qui se tenait à côté de lui. Dans le fond on pouvait entendre Hanabusa marmonner sur le fait qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire mais un habituel regard glacial de la part de Kaname le fit bien vite taire, à part le cousin du blond qui soupira de lassitude les autres n'y prêtèrent pas attention, c'était une situation normale dans la maison. Zero se retourna vers Takuma.

_ _Le mieux c'est que tour à tour chacun pose une décoration._

_ _Bonne idée qui commence_? Yuki s'avança aussitôt.

_ _Moi_. Elle se retourna vers Kaname. _Seigneur Kaname tu veux bien nous la mettions ensemble ?_

_ _Bien sûr Yuki, si cela te fait plaisir._ La petite brune s'avança vers une des caisses et en extrait une grande guirlande rouge dont elle donna une extrémité à Kaname, ils firent ensuite le tour du sapin. Les autres leur emboîtèrent le pas et bien vite le sapin fut surchargé. Tous s'installèrent pour admirer le résultat, les conversations allaient bon train, le sujet principal étant l'arrivée à grands pas de Noël, le tout dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Bientôt il fut l'heure pour chacun d'aller se coucher, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et chacun prit la direction de sa chambre. Cependant Zero n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il cessait de se retourner dans son lit. En ayant assez il se leva, alluma une lampe à huile et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine, évidemment libre à cette heure de la journée. Il se fit un chocolat avant de remonter vers le grand salon qu'il avait quitter il y a quelques heures, il posa sa tasse de chocolat et la lampe sur la petite table basse de la pièce et ralluma le feu de la cheminée pour réchauffer la pièce. Il installa quelques coussins devant la cheminée pour être plus à l'aise avant de reprendre sa tasse et de s'installer. Zero laissa ses pensées vagabonder le regard fixer vers le feu qui crépitait.

_ _Zero tu devrais être couché._ Le concerné se retourna vers la source de la voie pour trouver Kaname debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_ _Vous aussi._ Le brun émit un petit rire.

_ _Touché_. Il rejoignit Zero, devant la cheminée. _Le sommeil te fuit ?_

 __Oui je crois que c'est l'excitation de tout à l'heure._ L'argenté tourna son regard nostalgique vers le sapin. _Je n'avais pas ressenti un tel bonheur depuis longtemps, depuis la mort de mes parents. Vous êtes tous si gentils...certains à leur manière._ Les deux échangèrent un sourire entendu.

_ _Oui, aussi bizarre soit-elle, nous formons une famille et tu fais partie de cette famille maintenant Zero, tant que tu le voudras._ Le rouge monta aux joues de Zero à cette déclaration mais un petit sourire heureux s'épanouit sur son visage. Cependant une question restait sur son esprit.

_ _Pourquoi, m'avez-vous choisi moi ?_ Kaname détourna le regard et Zero crut voir pendant une seconde, la douleur et la tristesse que cachait le vampire mais cela disparu bien vite. Le brun se retourna vers Zero.

_ _Je te promets qu'un jour tu seras tout mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Je te demande juste de me laisser une chance. Une chance d'apprendre à nous connaître de voir la vie que nous pourrions avoir toi et moi et aussi avec Takuma, Hanabusa et les autres. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tout ce que je veux c'est te protéger et te rendre heureux._ Zero sentit une drôle d'émotion montée en lui. Les yeux de Kaname comportaient tellement de sincérité et de... tendresse. C'était tellement différent des regards haineux et dégoûtés dont il avait l'habitude de la part des habitants de son village. Zero hocha la tête pour montrer son accord à Kaname. Il se pencha et déposa une rapide bise sur la joue du brun et rougit une nouvelle fois devant son audace. Kaname quant à lui, était abasourdie mais bien vite à sourire prit place sur son visage. Il s'agrandit en voyant la rougeur de Zero. Après ça les deux tombèrent dans un silence confortable. Zero sentit finalement le sommeil le rattraper et sans s'en rendre compte il se pencha de plus en plus vers Kaname jusqu'à ce que sa tête se cala dans dans le creux de l'épaule du brun. Kaname ne fit aucune remarque, il posa à son tour sa tête sur le haut de celle de l'argenté et passa un bras autour de la taille de ce dernier. C'est ainsi qu'un domestique les retrouve quelques heures plus tard, endormis tranquillement l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 **Et voilà on finit sur un petit moment entre Kaname et Zero, j'espère que çà vous à plut. Kiss Kiss les gens ^^**


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Désolé pour cette très longue absence, je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement bien que je ne promets rien, en espérant que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir ^^**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Zero était excité comme une puce. Kaname avait organisé la journée afin qu'ils puissent n'être rien que tous les deux. Le brun n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qu'il avait prévu mais il lui avait assuré que Zero aimerait. Zero se tenait donc tranquille dans la calèche qui les emmenait vers la destination inconnue.

_ _Kaname-sama n'est pas trop fatigué de devoir sortir la journée ?_

_ _Non le sommeil n'est pas aussi essentiel aux vampires qu'il l'ait pour les humains, je peux m'en passer facilement._

Ils sentirent le véhicule ralentir doucement avant de se stopper. Le cocher ouvrit la porte et les deux hommes descendirent. Zero se retrouva devant une grande grille sur lequel était forgé en grand « Zoo de Londres ».

_ _Nous allons au zoo ?_

_ _Oui, j'espère que tu en as envie._

 __Oui bien sûr mais je ne savais pas qu'on avait le droit d'entrer._

_ _Normalement il n'est pas ouvert au public mais un très bon ami m'as fait une faveur. Un guide nous attend à l'intérieur pour nous faire visité._

A cet instant un homme se présenta devant eux.

 __Messieurs bienvenus. Je m'appelle Paul Curtis, c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous faire visité. Si vous voulez bien me suivre nous allons commencer par l'enclos des grands primates._

La visite passa trop vite pour Zero, il s'amusait vraiment et avait découvert plein de nouvelles espèces d'animaux dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Il s'émerveilla devant les géantes qu'étaient les girafes, pouffa de rire sous les mimiques des chimpanzés, resta pétrifié devant la majesté des lions. Leur guide leur expliqua d'où venait chaque espèce, ce qu'elles mangeaient, leurs habitudes, comment les soigneurs prenaient soin d'eux et quelques petites anecdotes. Le moment préféré de Zero fut quand ils entrèrent dans la nurserie pour voir tous les bébés nés récemment. Kaname scrutait chaque expression de Zero ne voulant en perdre une seule, car pour lui elles étaient plus précieuses que tout, il voulait qu'elles restent gravées dans sa mémoire. Il profita de ce que l'attention du jeune homme était concentrée sur les animaux et surtout du fait qu'ils étaient seuls – leur guide mise à part - pour se permettre d'être un peu plus familier avec le jeune homme, posant une main sur son épaule ou dans le bas de son dos. Si l'argenté le remarqua, mais Kaname en doutait, il ne fit rien paraître.

Il était déjà l'heure de déjeuner quand la visite prit fin. Leur hôte les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée où la calèche n'avait pas bougé. Les deux hommes montèrent. Zero se sentit confus quand il vit que la voiture ne prenait pas la même route qu'à l'allé.

_ _Nous ne rentrons pas à la maison ?_

 __Non, j'ai pensé qu'un pique-nique te ferai plaisir, nous allons au Hyde Park._

Zero était content de pouvoir profiter un peu du soleil, bien sûr ils étaient sortis plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé à Londres mais c'étant adapté à l'horaire des vampires il voyait beaucoup plus rarement la lumière du soleil et il devait avouer que ça lui manquait. Les deux hommes s'étaient confortablement installés dans l'herbe sur une couverture, un panier comportant différents sandwichs près d'eux.

_ _Tout ça a l'air vraiment délicieux._

 __Sert toi Zero, ce sera comme notre encas de minuit. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué j'espère._

 __Non, la visite du zoo m'a bien réveillé, c'était vraiment incroyable. Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de la moitié des animaux que nous avons vue._

_ _Je suis content de t'avoir donné la possibilité de les découvrir dans ce cas._

 __Kaname-sama n'y avait jamais été ?_

 __Non, je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion. Enfin je suis surtout heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seul avec toi._ Zero se sentit rougir, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de confession.

_ _Est-ce que je peux poser une question à Kaname-sama ?_

 __Bien sûr, Zero._

 __Vous avez déjà été marié ?_

 __Oui, c'était un mariage arranger avec un autre sang-pur._

 __Vous ne vous aimiez pas ?_

 __Non, nous nous sommes marié dans le but de préserver nos lignées. Encore aujourd'hui ce genre de mariage est monnaie courante pour les sangs-purs d'autant plus que nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux._

_ _Mais alors Juuri-sama et Haruka-sama…_

 __Le mariage était en effet arrangé, mais heureusement ils sont tombés amoureux._

 __Est-ce que… est-ce que Kaname-sama est déjà tombé amoureux ? Kaname ne répondit pas immédiatement, le regard lointain, semblant plongé dans ses souvenirs._

 __Oui… il y a très longtemps._

 __Qu'est-il arrivé ?_

 __Il a été tué par les siens pour le pire crime à l'époque._

 __Il ? C'était un homme ?_

 __Oui, contrairement à la société des humains, dans la société des vampires ce n'est pas considéré comme mal que deux hommes s'aiment_. Cela choqua un peu Zero. En Angleterre c'était un sujet hautement tabou, même puni par la loi. Il s'imagina une seconde qu'est-ce que se serait si lui et Kaname pouvaient s'aimer librement. Attendez ! D'où lui venait cette pensée ! il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il s'égarait complétement là.

_ _Zero, tout va bien ?_

 __Ou…oui, juste un peu chaud d'un seul coup._ L'argenté chercha rapidement à changer de sujet. _Pourquoi Akyo a été condamné ?_

 __Juste pour m'avoir aimé, Akyo était un chasseur et à ce moment les vampires et les chasseurs étaient en guerre. Les autres chasseurs ont estimé qu'en ayant une relation avec moi c'était un traitre._

 __C'est stupide cela montrait simplement que les humains et les vampires peuvent s'entendre._

 __Certaines personnes sont incapables de voir la vie autrement que comme ils l'ont toujours connue._

Zero voulait poser plus de question mais se retint. Il voyait bien que c'était un sujet douloureux. Il aimerait pourtant bien en connaître plus sur le passé du sang-pur, peut-être pourrait-il mieux le comprendre ainsi. Zero chercha à orienter la conversation vers des sujets plus légers, il posa des questions à Kaname sur le Japon, comment il avait rencontré Hanasuba et les autres. Zero partagea aussi les quelques souvenirs heureux qui lui restait de ses parents. L'après-midi passa paisiblement dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Doucement les deux hommes se rapprochaient et une complicité se créait. Bien que leur rencontre ne s'insérât pas vraiment dans la catégorie des bons souvenirs pour Zero, aujourd'hui il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il était heureux de se trouver aux côtés du sang-pur. C'est donc dans une atmosphère légère qu'ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi après s'être encore baladé un peu dans Londres. Quand ils furent arrivés à la maison, les autres n'étant pas encore réveillés, ils essayèrent de rester aussi discret que possible. Arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Zero, les deux hommes se firent face.

_ _J'ai vraiment passé une excellente journée Kaname-sama, merci_.

_ _Tu n'as pas à me remercier Zero, c'est également le cas pour moi_. Un silence s'installa.

_ _Bon… je crois que je vais essayer de faire une sieste avant que les autres ne se lèvent._

 __Zero_. L'argenté leva les yeux vers ceux du sang-pur. Ce dernier posa délicatement une main sur un côté du visage de l'humain. Quelques secondes passèrent qui confondirent ce dernier. Avant qu'il sente les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Il resta immobile sous le choc mais ferma bientôt les yeux et se détendit, subjugué par le contact doux. Kaname finit par se retirer.

_ _A tout à l'heure Zero._

 __A… tout à l'heure_.

Zero le visage en feu rentra bien vite dans sa chambre. Il s'appuya contre sa porte. Qu'est qui venait de se passer ? Kaname venait de l'embrasser ? les paroles du brun plus tôt dans la journée lui revinrent. **Dans la société des vampires ce n'est pas considéré comme mal que deux hommes s'aiment.** Mais Zero n'était pas un vampire, est-ce que cela pouvait comme même fonctionner. Question plus importante : que ressentait-il pour le seigneur vampire ? les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Le jeune homme décida d'aller un peu dormir ne voulant pas y réfléchir maintenant.

xxxx

Plus tard dans la journée Zero qui été assis dans le salon fut rejoint par Yuuki

_ _Alors Zero, comment était ta visite de Londres ?_

 __C'était vraiment agréable. Kaname-sama m'a emmené voir le zoo, nous avons pique-niqué, puis il m'a fait voir différents quartiers en me relatant l'histoire de Londres, Kaname-sama est vraiment un bon orateur._

_ _Oui, il le faut quand on est roi. Je suis contente que tu te sois amusé, nous pourrions aussi organiser une sortie rien que nous deux, je ne connais pas aussi bien Londres que je le voudrais ce serait aussi une occasion pour nous deux d'apprendre à mieux se connaître._

 __Oui ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis content d'être parmi vous. Tout le monde est si gentil avec moi._

 __On peut dire que tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, bien que le descendant d'un célèbre clan de chasseur vivant au milieu de vampires soit assez étrange._

 __Le descendant d'un clan de chasseur ?_

 __Oui, les Kiryu._ Yuuki ne fit face qu'à un regard confus de son vis-à-vis. _Tu ne savais pas ? Tu connais au moins l'existence des chasseurs ?_

 __Euh Kaname-sama m'a juste dit qu'il existait des personnes qui chassaient les vampires mais il n'est pas allé dans les détails._

_ _Pour faire simple, il y a des centaines d'années, un groupe d'humains s'est nourri de la chair d'un vampire, ce qui leur a permis d'accroitre leurs propres capacités pour lutter contre les vampires. Ils ont donné naissance à plusieurs clans dont les Kiryu. Aujourd'hui on les appelle les chasseurs, ils ont créé leur propre organisation pour lutter contre les abus commis par les vampires. Il y a une relative paix entre nos deux mondes bien que de nombreuses tensions existent encore._

 __Cela veut dire que mes deux parents étaient des chasseurs de vampires ?_

 __Oui mais…_ la brune marqua un temps d'arrêt. _Ils ont été bannis de l'organisation des chasseurs._

_ _Comment ça ?!_

 __Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est u sujet très tabou encore aujourd'hui._

 __Est-ce que Kaname-sama le serait ?_

_ _Surement, mais je ne pense pas qu'il te le dira vu qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai même peut-être fait une erreur en abordant ce sujet avec toi, il risque d'être en colère contre moi._

 __Je pourrai lui demander sans lui dire que cela vient de toi, maintenant que je sais tout ça je ne peux pas juste me taire. Je dois savoir pourquoi mes parents ont été chassé._

 _xxxx_

Kaname sentit Zero arriver avant que le jeune homme ne frappe à son bureau.

_ _Entre Zero._

 __Kaname-sama, puis-je vous parlez un instant ?_

 __Bien sûr. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie._ L'argenté fit comme dit, il n'osait pas regarder le sang-pur dans les yeux tripotant ses doigts, signe de sa nervosité. Ce comportement interloqua Kaname mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire une remarque l'argenté releva la tête, le regard déterminé.

_ _Vous saviez que je faisais partie d'une famille de chasseurs._ L'expression du visage de Kaname resta neutre, ne laissant rien passer.

 __Qui t'en as parlé ?_

 __Alors vous saviez, pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parler ?_

 __Le moment n'est pas encore venu pour toi de savoir ce genre de chose._

 __Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider c'est ma vie._

 __Il y a peu, tu ne connaissais ni l'existence des vampires ni même celle des chasseurs._

 __Mais parents étaient des chasseurs et ils ont été banni, vous devez savoir pourquoi. Dites-le-moi !_

_ _Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment, tu apprendras tout en temps voulu._ Le ton du brun commençait à monter ce qui était inhabituel, lui qui était toujours si composé.

_ _Je croyais que je pouvais vous faire confiance mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. Vous voulez juste vous servir de moi !_

_ _Non je veux juste te protéger, même si c'est de toi-même. La discussion est terminée, retourne dans ta chambre_.

Kaname se rassit et reprit la lecture de ses documents ne jetant plus un seul regard à Zero. Ce dernier sentit des larmes de frustration lui monter aux yeux. Il claqua la porte en sortant. Se précipitant vers sa chambre il s'allongea sur son lit frappant ses oreillers de ses poings pour évacuer sa fureur. Kaname n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher son passé. Il lui demandait de lui faire confiance mais il semblait que ce n'était pas réciproque depuis le début le sang-pur se permettait de décider tout de sa vie. Il sentit quelque chose de doux se frotter contre le côté de son visage et un ronronnement se faire entendre.

_ _Tu cherches à me réconforter Léo._ Un petit miaulement lui répondit, ce qui lui arracha un petit rire. Zero entendit une frappe douce à sa porte. Il s'assit correctement sur son lit avant de répondre.

_ _Qui est là ?_

 __Zero, c'est Yuuki. Puis-je entrer ?_

 __Oui je t'en prie._

La brune pénétra doucement dans la chambre et s'assit auprès de Zero ce qui eut pour effet de faire cracher le chaton avant que ce dernier ne prenne la poudre d'escampette pour aller se cacher sous un meuble.

_ _Désolé Yuuki je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça avec toi._

 __Ce n'est rien. Par ta mine, je peux supposer que l'entretien avec Kaname s'est mal passé._

 __Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Il dit toujours qu'il fait tout pour mon bien mais je commence à en douter._ On pouvait sentir de l'amertume dans le ton du jeune homme.

 __Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas le comportement de Kaname mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication._

 __En attendant, il est le seul qui puisse me dire ce qui est arrivé à mes parents._

 __Peut-être pas._

 __Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 __Eh bien… Non oublie ce que j'ai dit, c'est une mauvaise idée._

_ _S'il te plait Yuuki, tu tiens sûrement ma seule chance_. La brune marqua un temps d'hésitation.

_ _Les chasseurs savent ce qu'il en est, tu devrais aller les voir._

 __Mais comment les trouver ?_

 __Je pourrai tirer quelques ficelles pour que tu en rencontre un. Peut-être pourra-t-il te renseigner._

 __C'est vrai ?! Je te serais à jamais redevable si tu pouvais faire ça Yuuki._

 __Je t'en prie, c'est normal, nous sommes amis après tout. Il faudra faire attention à ce que Kaname ne soupçonne rien._ La brune se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Je te laisse, je te tiens au courant de l'avancement.

 __Très bien et encore merci. J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir pour ami_. La brune lui sourit, si seulement Zero savait.

xxxx

Yuuki arriva dans sa chambre, très heureuse. Tout s'était passé comme elle l'avait espéré. Maintenant Zero lui faisait une confiance aveugle, croyant qu'elle serait sa seule alliée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir Sara. Une fois que cet humain serait dans les mains des chasseurs elle en serait définitivement débarrassée. Il ne lui restait qu'à être deux fois plus prudente, Kaname doit déjà chercher qui a prévenu Zero et il devait la soupçonner car il était loin d'être stupide. Il fallait que Yuuki trouve un moyen de se disculper et si elle le pouvait mettre tout sur le dos de Sara, elle ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Mais avant il fallait qu'elle prévienne cette dernière que le plan avait fonctionné. Elle mit rapidement son manteau avant d'ouvrit la fenêtre et d'escalader le bord pour atterrir avec grâce en bas de la maison. Rapidement elle arpenta différentes rues jusqu'à arriver à une ruelle où un homme appuyer contre un mur fumait paisiblement une cigarette.

 __Tu es Shinji ?_

 __Lui-même._

 __J'ai tenu ma part du marché, Zero veut rencontrer les chasseurs_. L'homme prit une lente bouffée puis jeta sa cigarette qui finit sous le plat de sa chaussure.

_ _Parfait._ Il tendit un bout de papier à la sang-pur. _Faites-en sorte qu'il se rende à cette adresse et qu'il ne soit pas suivi, nous nous occuperons de lui à partir de là._

 __Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ?_

 __Ça ce sera à notre directeur d'en décider._

Yuuki n'en demanda pas plus, seul le fait qu'elle serait débarrassée de cet humain lui importait. La sang-pur ne demanda pas son reste et fit rapidement le chemin en sens inverse. Soulagé une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'une personne avait patiemment attendu son retour.

xxxx

_ _Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama a rencontré un chasseur, ils ont échangé quelques mots mais je n'ai pas pris le risque de m'approcher pour ne pas être découverte. Je n'ai donc pas pu entendre leur conversation mais l'homme a tendu un bout de papier à Yuuki-sama._

_ _Bien Seiren, fais-en sorte de savoir ce qu'il y a sur ce papier, à partir de maintenant c'est de la protection de Zero dont tu es chargé, ne le quitte jamais. Il va sûrement se rendre chez les chasseurs dans les jours qui viennent, je le laisserai faire. Tu ne pourras pas entrer dans la place des chasseurs mais il te faudra rester le plus près possible sans te faire repérer._

Seiren fut surprise de cette décision même si elle n'en montra rien, ce n'était pas sa place de questionner les actions de son maître. La jeune femme s'éclipsa rapidement pour pouvoir aux tâches qu'on lui avait confiées.

Kaname restait seul face à ces pensées. D'un côté il était très déçu de l'attitude de Yuuki mais il devait avouer que cela lui avait grandement facilité la tâche. Quand il avait remarqué le changement soudain d'attitude de la part de Yuuki envers Zero, il était devenu tout de suite soupçonneux.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas d'envoyer Zero chez les chasseurs mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Les chasseurs possédaient ce dont il avait besoin pour assurer l'avenir de Zero et le sien. Seulement les chasseurs ne devaient se douter de rien, c'est pourquoi même Zero devait croire que Kaname était contre le fait que Zero aille les voir.

Entre-temps il lui faudrait traiter avec Yuuki. Kaname tenait à elle, il l'avait toujours gâté, fermer les yeux sur ces petites manigances et bercer ses illusions, ne voulant pas blesser ses sentiments mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus le permettre. Zero était dans sa vie maintenant et Yuuki devait comprendre que c'est lui que Kaname avait choisi. Kaname posa un regard sur l'échiquier à côté de son bureau. La partie pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

 **Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminé, j'espère réussir à mettre un peu plus d'action dans les prochains. Aller Kiss les gens !**


End file.
